My Knight in Yellow Fur
by LagomorphKing
Summary: AU. A female Buneary is horribly wounded in an accident that claims the lives of many, and almost herself. When she meets a Pikachu who she later learns saved her life however, her fairy tale romance might not be all to bizarre. Lagomorphshipping. Story is so much better than the summary. Lemon in chapter 11, you've been warned. My first story, R&R. Sequel posted. Rated MA.
1. Pain

I don't own Pokémon.

My Knight in Yellow Armor  
Chapter 1: Pain  
-

I laid there, completely motionless in the cold and wet mud as the rain pelted my fur constantly, never seeming to want to give up. Pain coursed through my body in waves; Incredible pain. It was as if with every breath I took, a part of my body seemed to give up the will to survive, mentally and physically. I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry to infinity's end, as if my tears could reverse the events of the past. But, I couldn't. Not now. No matter hard I tried to force it upon myself; not a tear dared to escape from my eye.

I starred of to my right side, looking at the base of a large tree about 5 meters away. I don't know how long I had been in this state, but I was willing to guess it had been more than an hour. More than an hour since that horrible incident. But...I don't want to think about that now. All I can do is look at the small crimson filled mud puddle that lie beside me, and contemplate my life leading up to this point - I know I am going to die here anyways.

I thought about my life prior to this event. I thought about my friends and my family, wishing that I could talk to them once more, before...before the inevitable took place. I looked back on my past life decisions. I cursed myself for doing the things I did leading to my demise, but still didn't dare to show any emotion. All I could do was stare in that general direction, with a face as blank and emotionless as the color white, until death inevitably took me.

I started to feel cold. Unbelievably cold. Like Death himself had wrapped his arms around me, and started to pull me under. My shivers only made the pain worse, and less able to bare. Not to mention the extremely scarred psyche I now possessed. And all I could remind myself about the fact that I had gotten myself into this. I had caused this. And now, my closest friends and family members were either dead, or waiting for death to take them like I had. At least I was far enough away from their bodies to not have to watch their suffering.

My wounds are pretty severe; I have a gash on my forehead that, I guess is around 4 inches long, due to the pain of it and how much I was bleeding. I had broken bones everywhere: my ribs, feet, arms, you name it. I had small bruises and cuts everywhere on my body, and one large cut next to where my kidney was. I also had a pretty good gash on my shoulder. I was eventually either going to bleed to death, or sit there and starve myself.  
This is my fate? It didn't seem right. I still had so many un-accomplished goals, and I felt like my life had ended way to soon. I was only 14 for fuck's sake. I had so many things that I still wanted to do, but I guess this is what I get. I couldn't shake the feeling that, for some reason, I deserved this.

These were my last thoughts as I felt my breath getting shorter, and all remaining energy I had beginning to fade. I slowly closed my eyes, as to listen to only the raindrops as I started to fall unconscious, waiting for Death's touch to guide me into lifelessness. But, I heard something else among the pitter-patter of the small raindrops. It was strange - I thought I heard a voice. I dismissed this thought as I was fading out. "The voice seemed to get closer", were my final thoughts as I started to take the plunge, into the dark and endless void.


	2. Concern

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I only own the story.

My Knight in Yellow Armor

Chapter Two

It was a fairly nice day in Eterna Forest. Not too cloudy, but also not to sunny. It was the perfect blend of dark and light; the typical type of weather you'd see in spring in Eterna Forest.

The flower's were just starting to bloom, newborns were just starting to hatch, and the birds were singing their happy tune. It was truly the perfect day.

But, for one little electric mouse, this would be a day that he would most certanly remember for the rest of his life. Not because of the nature's unforgivable beauty, but for the events that were going to take place on this particular day.

Said electric mouse had just started to wake up out of a most peacefull sleep. He cracked one eye halfway open, and closed it again. Good; he was still alive. There is always a real possibility of a predator finding your burrow in the middle of the night, and deciding that it wants a late night snack or an early breakfast.

He decided to sleep some more, as he had nowhere he had to be today anyways. Yea, sure, he had friends that would probably want to see him again soon, but they could wait. Right now, sleep was golden.

Until he noticed something.

His stomach was practically eating the rest of his body, he was so hungry! He decided to slowly creek up and peak outside. Nothing dangerous that he could see. He listened with his ears on tight focus, just to be sure. Nothing out of the ordinary. Looks like it was going to be another ordinary Spring day.

He walked out of his burrow and breathed in the crisp, cool air that came with the weather. The sun had just peaked over the horizon not too long ago, and was starting to advance towards the top of the foliage above the trees, casting little blobs of sunlight through the leaves to the forest floor. He saw a couple of Pachirisu run by his burrow. Pachirisu was a Pokémon that closely resembled that of a squirrel. It wasn't classified as the "Electric Squirrel Pokémon" for nothing. The top of it's head head was blue, including it's ears, and had a long stripe of blue running down it's back, all the way to the end of it's bushy tail. On it's cheeks, it had two little spots of yellow, where the electricity was supposed to come from.

He watched them run by, playing a harmless, innocent game of tag. He smiled at them as he walked to the nearest oran berry bush that had grown outside his home, to get some breakfast and to stock up on some food for later. Just as he was about to touch the oran berry, he heard a loud explosion.

He looked behind him to see nothing out of the ordinary, other than a couple Pokémon scurry past him, obviously frightened at the loud noise. He knew that he should've just ignored it, but his curiosity far overwhelmed the reasonable side of him. Whatever happened though, he knew that he could probably take whatever that was down. He was a pretty strong Pikachu, after all.

And it was true, Pikachu was pretty jacked. He head been the strongest one in his clan, other than the clan leader, who he tried to challenge many times for the right to lead the pack. Every time they sparred, he would end up losing. That's why he decided to ditch his pack and live on his own. Pikachu's fur was completely yellow, except for a few choice spots. He had fairly long ears, coming up to black tips at the very top of them. He had scarlet colored eyes, which he knew was his best feature in terms of pure looks. He had two stripes of brown fur on his back, and his tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt, also hosting some brown fur along the end of it. Pikachu was pretty fit, too, although it was hard to see his muscles through his fur. You'd have to concentrate pretty hard to see them, unless he flexed. He also has little circles on his cheeks that harnessed his electricity, but the difference is that his is red instead of yellow, like the Pachirisu's were. Pikachu loved how his body looked, and knew that his muscles and strength would be a prime factor in a mate choosing him someday, when he decided to settle down. He was strong, but he was most known for having a heart of gold, amongst the forest Pokémon. Whenever another Pokémon was in trouble, he'd do anything in his power to help that certain Pokémon. He was tough, but he was also a sweetheart.

He walked over to the cliff side and peered over it. He saw black smoke eminating from the trees, and thought it was quite odd. He could distinctly hear some other noises as well, noises that sounded like two Pokémon, or more, were battling. He decided to shrug it off as it was probably just some Pokémon fighting over land, or two humans having a battle or something. He walked away from the cliff side and back to his berry bush, to continue his business. By now, his stomach was so empty that if it had a mind of it's own, it would have left Pikachu because he was neglecting it so much. He picked an oran berry and nibbled on it, quenching both his thirst and hunger.

The oran berry had a unique taste, as it was a balance of almost every taste imaginable to suit the tastes of various Pokèmon species. He picked some more berries and headed back to his burrow, where he could store them later for lunch and dinner. He then headed to the lakeside, where he could wash and groom himself and get a drink, as he was still pretty thirsty.

He walked to the clearing that was home to some ground Pokèmon, and was also the area right before the lakeside. As he got to about the middle of the field, his ears perked up as he heard yet another loud explosion, and the sound of Starly flying and coo-ING as they escaped the blast radius. He turned his head to where he heard the loud bang, and noticed that it was in the same direction as last time's explosion. He grew a little more concerned this time, and decided he'd walk there in a little while, maybe after lunch, just to see what the commotion was about. He headed towards the end of the clearing to where the lake was.


	3. Rainy Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I only own the story.

This chapter meant to be out sooner than it was, but I was writing it on my laptop, when it crashed, and I lost all the stuff I was working on. I've learnt my lesson, only type chapters on my cell phone.

Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!

My Knight in Yellow Armor

Chapter 3

Pikachu walked to the end of the small clearing and looked out over the lake. He smiled; the view from this side of the lake was simply gorgeous. And, lucky for him, he'd gotten there just in time.

There was one certain time in the day that Pikachu loved how the lake looked the most. It was when the sun had just come over the trees and shined down at just the right angle, so that it cast a glow upon the lake that made it glisten in the most breathtaking way. It was true, for the view never ceased to take Pikachu's breath away.

He walked over to the lake's edge and peered down into the water to looked at his reflection. He winked and smiled at himself. He knew that he wouldn't trade the world to become another species of Pokémon, as he truly enjoyed being a Pikachu.

He dipped his paw and into the water and instantly recoiled it; the lake was MUCH colder today than any other time that he had been there. It was just turning into Summer and here they were, with a lake with water as cold as it had been in the Winter.

He reached his hand back into the water and flinched, but kept it in and pulled out some water, and proceded to splash himself on the face with it. He flinched a little again when the icy cold liquid connected with his fur and seeped down to his skin. He enjoyed washing himself with the cold liquid, as it fully woke him up and gave him a feeling of rejuvination.

He put both paws into the water and continued to splash it onto the diferent parts of his body, and after, knelt down to take a drink. He flinched yet again as his tounge connected with the freezing cold liquids and proceded to scoop it up into his mouth. He always loved the sensation of it trickling down the back of his throat, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the same thing with the outside of his body, as it felt like he was waking his inside body up. He just simply felt rejuvinated.

He backed away from the edge of the water and looked out to the rest of the lake. See, it appeared to be a completely normal lake, but with this one, it was kind of strange. Every shallow end on every side of the lake went out to about five meters when all of a sudden, it would go down to a fourty-five foot drop, and only got deeper as you went along. The parent's that lived around the area of the lake had advised their children not to go near the lake, or at least have an adult with them when they went, because they knew how dangerous it was. But, there was sonething else that was special about the lake that not everybody knew.

Sometimes, during the evening, the legendary Pokémon Suicune would come around to purify the water. Pikachu had seen this happen a couple times, and as far as he was concerned, the display was uttlerly breath taking. She would jump along the water, everytime she did so, the water glowing, and spun around and did other crazy things in the air. All the while, she'd be giving off an amazing blue hue that made the experience so much better. It was kind of hard to explain, but once you saw it, you knew.

Pikachu stood on his hind legs and, still noticing that he was wet, got back on all fours and shook himself off. However, he failed to notice the Pokémon that practically snuck up behind him.

"Hey! Watch where you're shakin'!"

Pikachu snapped around and posed in a battle stance, since the sudden voice had frightened him, and he was a little on edge. After all, he was vulnerable when doing this. He relaxed a little after seeing who it actually was.

It was a Snubbull that Pikachu already knew. He didn't really consider him a friend, more of an aquaintance. He could tell him from the rest of the Snubbull, which there was surprisingly a few more than there ought to be, by the small birthmark just above his eye. He knew his parents, two Granbull that lived on the north side of the lake, and that's the only reason he knew their kid. He was barely ten years old, though.

The Snubbull shook _himself_ off this time, and shot glare at Pikachu. It was kind of hard to notice when a Snubbull was either mad or happy, because they always looked mad. Pikachu figured that he was mad though, and he got up on his hind legs and apoligized.

"Oh...ehem...sorry. I didn't see or hear you there. So...what's up?"

"Oh, I was just walking down here to get a drink of water," the Snubbull threw another glare his way. "when I got attacked by your dirty fur water!" He exclaimed in annoyance.

_("Dirty fur water? Really? It wasn't that bad.") _Pikachu thought as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah...again, I'm sorry 'bout that."

The Snubbull huffed and crossed his arms, and tilted his head away from Pikachu. Pikachu sweatdropped as an awkward silence hung over them, causing a bit of tension between the two of them. Pikachu knew he could overpower this guy easily, but he really didn't want to. For one, his parent's would be pissed off at him and two, why would he attack him? He was just being bratty. A stuck up prick is how his parent's raised him, and it got a little annoying from time to time.

Pikachu was the one to break the silence after almost a minute of just standing there in pure awkwardness. "Umm...so, I guess I'll let you carry on then...bye, I guess..."

Snubbull huffed again and walked past Pikachu, with an annoyed expression on his face. Pikachu sighed as he headed out to the field. "What a little brat.." he mumbled under his breath. "He's going to piss the wrong guy off someday and he's gonna get a fist to the face." He kept ranting incoherent things to himself when, out of the blue, he felt a small raindrop fall on the tip of his ear and looked up. The sky was being practically invaded with rainclouds, and fast.

He looked over to his right and looked in the direction that he had heard the explosion earlier, and sighed. He hoped everything was alright down there. If not for the incoming rain, he would've walked down and saw what was up. Just as he was in mid-thought, the rain all poured down at once and, in the middle of a small feild, stood a drenched and shocked Pikachu.

He hurried back to his burrow, and was about fifty yards away when he made a sharp right on all fours, and lost his footing. He slid sideways, until he eventually hit a tree. There was a sickening thud as his head connected with trunk, and Pikachu collapsed.

He groaned at the pain as he laid there for a couple of seconds in the rain, rubbing his head. He decided that he'd walk the rest of the way back to the burrow.

Still rubbing his now goose-bumped head, he entered his humble abode and shook off his fur again, and laid down on his nest of moss, leaves and grass. He had always loved how soft moss was, and he'd decided to go out and gather a fuckload of it and put it in his burrow for bedding. There was just nothing else like nodding off to sleep in a moss bed, and he loved it.

He decided that he would walk down to the area that he heard the explosions after lunch, which was not for about an hour now, but he was getting quite bored of just siting there, so he decided against it and went out to find a berry bush.

The rain was certainly letting up, but was it in no way even close to stopping. Pikachu didn't really like being in the rain; he only liked being wet when bathing or swimming.

He was humming a happy tune with a leaf above his head, to protect himself from the rain, when he thought of something that made him smirk and giggle a bit.

He remembered the Snubbull from earlier, and thought about how much he had probably freaked out when it started raining. He was laughing out loud now, it was more and more funny as he thought about it.

Once he had calmed down, he focused on finding the Persim berry bush that grew a few hundred feet away from his home. Once he spotted it, he picked an armfull and happily trotted on back to his burrow to eat the berry. On the way, he grabbed another big leaf and planned on using it for eating on.

Just as he turned 'round the bush that was right next to his home, he froze in fear. He fine-tuned his ears to be able to hear what the believed to be a predator. He ducked behind a bush and peered through it to see a wild Zangoose swoop in and invaded it's head into Pikachu's burrow, possibly looking for prey. This ticked him off, because he hated when people came into his home without his concent. After finding nothing of intrest, the Zangoose started to leave, which Pikachu was relieved about, but the Zangoose was headed in his direction!

Now, if not for the berries he was holding, and the rain, that Zangoose would've smelled him and attacked him. But all Pikachu smelt like now, was rain, and Persim berries.

Pikachu made sure to stay completely and utterly still when the Zangoose walked past and behind the bush he was hiding in. He didn't even breath, and he didn't turn to watch the Zangoose when he walked behind the bush. Normally, Pikachu's tail would've been a problem, but when he got into the bush, He'd remember to sit on it so it didn't come out of the bush and, thus having the Zangoose spotting him.

he held his Persim berries so close to his chest that some of them had been squished, in fear of him dropping one and alerting the predator. Now he _REALLY_ smelt of Persim berries.

He could still hear the Zangoose walking around outside his small bush, and Pikachu was keeping composition. Only one problem: Pikachu was running out of air, and fast. Once he noticed that the Zangoose wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon, he released small, shaky breaths, and was very cautious around the preditor.

He wasn't breathing big enough breaths and, when he realized this, it was too late. He involuntairily released a lot of breath out at once, in a panic to breath, making a loud huff and a small squeel. Pikachu's hand flew over his mouth, to silence himself. He froze in terror as the Zangoose looked his way, growling madly.

Bwahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Sorry, I had too xD

Thanks for reading, and review. No flaming ;D


	4. Adrenaline

Yea, again, this chapter was supposed to be up sooner, but I had a little writer's block and didn't know where to go with this story, that's why the chapter's a little shorter than I'd like it to be. Also, I changed the name from "My Knight in Yellow Armor" to, "My Knight in Yellow Fur". The latter just seems more normal. So, if the last couple of chapters have the former on it, then just ignore it please. Thanks :)

Anyways, enjoy the new chapter, and review! :D

My Knight in Yellow Fur  
Chapter Four  
-

There were dozens of emotions running through Pikachu's head right now: Fear, anxiety and determination, just to name a few, as he stood in the small bush with his hand on his mouth, staring wide eyed at the predator staring back at him. There was a tense silence for about half a minute, as the two Pokemon continued to stare into each other's eyes, waiting for the first guy to make a move.

Pikachu snapped out of his trance and moved his hand away from his mouth, his face relaxing a bit, and replacing his emotions with that of a survival instinct. His face contorted into a small scowl, showing determination and perseverance, with a need, no a want, to survive etched in features. His eyes flared with anger, and he got into a battle stance the best he could in the small shrub.

He was about to make the first move and jump out of the bush,when all of a sudden the Zangoose jumped high into the air, jumping directly above Pikachu. He was about to jump after him, but stopped when he noticed him jump right over the bush and land about five feet behind him. Confused, Pikachu whirled around and peered through the bush on the other side to see the Zangoose Fury Swiping at a Seviper. He sighed, relieved that he wasn't who the Zangoose was looking at. He made his exit quietly, walking back around the bush to head to his burrow.

Now that he thought about it, why was he so paralyzed with fear when he thought the Zangoose spotted him? In retrospect, the Zangoose seemed pretty small, maybe only a kid. Even then, he probably would've won a fight between him and a full grown Zangoose, anyways, as Pikachu was stronger than he'd liked to admit. He really did underestimate his strength at the most inconvenient times.

He sighed again, as he entered his burrow, and just in time. The rain had really started to pick up again, and he'd rather be dry at the moment.

He sat down, with his back resting against the dirt wall of his burrow. During all of that commotion, he still hadn't dropped his lunch, or the leaf he was going to eat off of. Sure, most of the berries were now squished, but it was still a good lunch none-the-less.

He laid in his burrow staring up at the ceiling, only ten minutes later. He was thinking about some random stuff, when his mind drifted back to the explosions and battle sounds he'd heard earlier coming from over the cliff side. He said he'd go check it out after lunch, but still hadn't moved. It was only lightly raining now, so it'd be the best time for him, but he remained plastered to the mossy floor. He sat there, staring out to the cliff. He sure hoped everything was okay.

He fought against his lazy-ness as he finally stood up, and walked to the burrow's entrance. He looked around for his leaf, so he could shield himself from some of the rain. When he spotted it, it was all the way at the other end of the burrow. With lazy-ness still trying to fight his curiosity, he shrugged it off as he walked outside without it. It was only rain, so it couldn't do much to hurt him, could it?

He walked along, humming to himself the same thing as earlier, when he was picking berries. It was an old song that he had known since he was a child, but he had no idea where it came from, or where he'd picked it up. All he knew was, he loved the tune, and how it sounded. It put his body and mind to instantaneous relaxation as he hummed it, and he enjoyed the feeling of peace it gave him. This particular song was important to him - yet he didn't know why.

He kept walking across the forest floor, looking around at the trees and plants. Everything was still wet, and it was still raining, but the forest looked peaceful still. The noise of the rain hitting different parts of the foliage gave off that one vibe, where everything had a sort of lifeless feeling to it. Not one like death, but more like one of absolute silence.

He had been walking for about 15 minutes, when he heard, yet another loud explosion. His ears perked up towards the direction of the loud bang. This time, he didn't see black smoke, but knew now, that there was something wrong. Before, there were Kricketune's making some chirping noises, but now the forest was dead silent. This was never a good sign. He reconsidered going over there, for the sake of his own safety, but decided against it as he got on all fours and sprinted towards the area. The explosion might have sounded close, but he still had about half a kilometer to run before he reached the area.

The adrenaline started pumping through his body, and propelled him further and faster, dodging trees left and right. His fur was being splashed with mud, but he didn't really notice, or care. After all, somebody might need help, and their well being came way before his cleanliness.

He sprinted as fast as Pokemonly possible. He was running fast, but he realized that he could go even faster by using Quick Attack. He did so, and was making incredible head way, when he failed to get traction, yet again in the slippery grass. He ran head first, into the base of another tree, not as hard this time though, because he managed to doge the tree enough to just clip it. Although it didn't give him as big of a bump this time, a piece of bark did manage to cut into his forehead, making a small cut. He shook it off, the pain being insurmountable because of his adrenaline, and kept running.

He now only had a little fraction of distance to go. Maybe a couple more minutes. He decided, again, to use quick attack, so he'd shorten that amount of time significantly. He powered through the pain that his muscles were giving off, and kept running, even though his right hind leg was killing him.

He eventually skidded into a clearing, and stopped as he stood on his hind legs, and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He panted with his eyes closed; he didn't think he'd run that far in his life. Just as he was finally getting calmed down, a smell wafted across his nose, and he stopped, wide eyed, and looking at the ground. He knew what this smell was, and it was potent, almost as if the rain had helped nothing in getting rid of it. He then came to a conclusion in his head about what the pungent smell was, and it chilled him and shook him to the very bone. He trembled as he slowly rose his head up, to take a look, at the grizzly scene in front of him.

Bwahahahaha! Another cliffhanger! These are getting really fun to write xD

You know what to do, review and no flaming! ;D

Until next time.

~LagomorphKing.


	5. Blood

This one's a long one! Sorry for not updating for like, forever, but I've been taking my time with this chapter, reviewing it and making sure it was perfect. Thanks for your intrest in this story, it means a lot to me. Reviews always accepted, no flaming :D

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DEALS HEAVILY IN MATURE CONTENT. PLEASE LEAVE IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE FOLLOWING:  
-Death  
-Blood  
-Seizures  
-Swearing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't know what to do anymore. He just stood, wide eyed and shocked, looking at the gruesome scene that unfolded in front of him. He had never seen anything of this magnitude...and the sight that Pikachu now had embedded into his memory forever, was revolting. He almost threw up, but held it in and swallowed it back down. The only thing he hated more than swallowing down vomit, was throwing it back up, because as soon as the smell were to cross his nose, or he saw the mess he'd made, he'd throw up for a second time.

There totaled 6 bodies that he could see in plain sight, and by the amount of blood on the ground and the overwhelming smell of death, there were definitely more. The smell of decay was horrible - and with who knows how many bodies - the smell could actually become a safety hazard.  
Pikachu almost turned around and ran away, but stopped himself. He'd come down to help, and that's what he was going to do. As much as he didn't like it, he had to check among the bodies for survivors. It's the only way he could think of helping at this point, and he didn't want to leave someone who might be struggling to stay alive. He forced his legs to move cautious first steps, into the bloody battlefield before him.

He took a look around, trying to ignore the fact that there was blood splattered everywhere. He noticed that instead of there being burrows everywhere, there were small huts made of straw. He was kind of confused, as most of the bodies were that of the species known as 'Buneary' or 'Lopunny', and they were also rodent Pokémon. Therefore, they should be sleeping in burrows. But hey, Pikachu was actually kind of jealous that he didn't have a house like that.

Buneary was a Pokémon that was known for their beauty, and they were very desirable because of it. They had short, brown fur that covered about 60% of their bodies, the rest being covered by light, cream colored fur. They had said cream fur on the tops of their ears and around their waists, and it bunched up into a little fluffy tail on the backside. Their ears were long naturally, and they could coil and uncoil them if need be. They also had tiny patches of the oddly colored fur above their eyes. Their eyes were usually brown, but if you managed to find one without brown eyes, it was supposed to be really attractive to other Buneary.

Lopunny, however, was only slightly different. They are the evolved form of Buneary, and they were definitely bigger than Buneary. Their legs got longer, and their ears curled down. They also lost most of the fur around their waist, and they had bushier eyebrows, and better paws, and were supposed to have more beauty and grace than a Buneary. For some reason, Pikachu disagreed. He just liked the Buneary. Their eyes remained the same when they evolved, though.

Pikachu's eyes looked brown from a distance, quite a far one at that, but as you got closer, you could see that his eyes were a beautiful shade of scarlet red. In the moonlight, or in candlelit areas, they gave off a shine which, apparently, was stunning. They were an instant lady killer, as a couple females of his clan had said. He really fancied the Buneary species, so this was a bonus.

He sighed as he walked around the huts, looking for any sign of life amongst the bodies. He hadn't even tried to check some bodies, as he knew that some of their injuries were too great for anybody to survive for even a couple minutes. Everywhere he looked, he saw death, destruction amongst the forest and small huts, and blood. The overwhelming stench and sight of blood everywhere were enough to make Pikachu almost throw up again and again, but he kept holding it in though. He knew that, eventually, he wouldn't be able to take it anymore, and thus, removing his lunch from his stomach.  
He hadn't found anything. The most amount of life he'd seen was the grass and the trees that were scattered in every area. He was just about to give up. It looked like everyone here had been brutally murdered, and thrown around like ragdolls. It was a horrible scene, and he felt terrible for anybody having to go through this. Tears stung his eyes as he kept looking around, wondering if the attempt he was making was futile.

It was still raining, and Pikachu kept walking, ignoring the fresh, salty liquid that streamed down his face in waves. He was really dirty now, from having blood and other shit stain his fur. The rain helped a bit, but not much. He could hardly see out of his left eye from the blood that had come from the cut on his forehead from his earlier brawl with the tree, which, by the way, was still bleeding profusely. With all this happening, Pikachu trudged on, hoping to find somebody who wasn't dead.

He had probably walked for what felt like forever, stopping and kneeling down at a body and checking it for life every so often. He collapsed on his knees eventually, and started to break down. He hiccuped wildly and cried profusely, as he was starting to believe that nobody could've survived this horrible incident. He held his eyes closed and fists clenched in an iron tight grip. He picked himself up off the ground though, and, despite his emotional episode, and continued on, praying desperately to Arceus to help him find somebody who was alive. He didn't really care who, all he wanted was somebody who hadn't fallen victim to death.

By now, Pikachu felt hopeless. He was never going to find a living soul for 5 miles of this place, and he was almost about to give up. He stood in one spot, just to stare at the ground, as horrible thoughts invaded his mind about what might have happened. He quickly discarded the thought, because he didn't want to throw up again. He had stopped crying at this point because no more tears were going to come out, even it he tried. He gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and looked up again. He was determined to find somebody that still had life in them, and kept looking.

He looked to his right, and found nothing but blood splattered huts. He looked forward, to a big 'master hut' that lay in the middle of the small village. He already checked inside and found what he believed to be the village elder, an old Lopunny, lied out on her throne of sorts, blood dripping from her neck and her fur tasseled and ripped. It was here that Pikachu had another breakdown, and cried for another 10 minutes. Here is when he also finally vomited. He absolutely hated the feeling of vomit coming from his throat, because it always seemed to burn, no matter what.

He then looked to his left and saw a pretty large tree, with yet, another couple bodies under it. He was about to decide to leave, when he figured that it would only be fair to check them for life, as he'd given everyone else a chance. It was odd, because he seemed to miss them while walking there earlier. He was sure they weren't there before. This sparked a tiny amount of hope in him, and he started to pick up the pace as he walked towards the small brown dot of a Pokémon.

He checked 4 other bodies, and yet again, no sign of life. He stopped about twenty feet away from the last one as he was walking to it, and his eyes widened. He didn't believe what he just saw. He thought that that just happened, but it could've just been his own head playing tricks on him...because he thought he saw it twitch. He ran towards it, the fastest he could hobble on two feet in the rain. He got to it and stood above it, and looked down at another seemingly lifeless body. He was standing on it's left side, and it's head was turned to the right. She was lying on her stomach in a crimson filled puddle of mud. He could now tell it was a she because it's fur was lighter than normal, a trait that only female Buneary have. His ears drooped as he started to walk away, realizing that it was probably still dead, and it just decided to twitch or something. Just as he started walking away, he stopped and turned around again, just to get a last look. He stared at it for about five seconds, when all of a sudden, she started trembling. Hard. Like she was having a seizure.

His eyes widened to their full extent, while he stood there, awe struck, again, not knowing what to do. He then snapped out of his trance, went into a state of panic, and rushed to her side. He yelled, "Hey? Hey!? Are you awake? Please tell me you're okay...Oh Arceus, holy shit, holy Ruined World, oh Arceus, oh Arceus..." Although she didn't speak, she was still shaking furiously.

Pikachu turned her around, and put her head onto his lap. He cringed as he saw the front side of her body, which was much worse than the back side. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, her eyelids were fluttering open and her mouth agape. He knew how to deal with seizures, because his mom was a chronic epileptic. He would have to take care of her until his dad got back, which was really scary for a 10 year old. Sometimes, he wouldn't be back until early morning. All you could really do was keep their head elevated and protected, and ride it out. There were a few side effects, like temporary amnesia, migraines, and sometimes, muscle and ligament tears, but it was, for the most part, harmless to have chronic epilepsy.

Although, there was one thing he needed to do, and that was that he needed to stick something into her mouth, to stop her from swallowing her own tongue. He looked around himself, and couldn't find anything, so he had to improvise with what he had. He looked around his body, checking it for suitable parts. He eventually settled on one, even though he knew that it would hurt. he stuck his finger in her mouth, and held down her tongue. He winced, as she kept biting his digit repeatedly. He didn't know how much longer it would last, but most go for a good two minutes. Bad ones can go for up to five.

He finally felt her settle down and, eventually stopped shaking. Her eyes fluttered close, and this frightened him, so he leaned in close with his ear to hear her breathing. He heard it, but it was kind of light. He noted this as he picked her up in his arms, and started to carry her away from the four other bodies, that he couldn't help but think were her family, trying to protect her. He tried to shake off the feeling as he carried her back to somewhere safe. He could feel some broken bones, so he was careful about where placing his hands. He had no choice but to carry her with his right hand around her bottom, because he would only make her broken legs worse. As much as it was awkward, it was also necessary.

He was walking back the way he came, through the village opening. He needed to wipe his head so he could see out of his left eye, but he was kind of carrying something important at the moment, so he ignored it.

He started up the embankment and passed by the tree that he had his collision on. He squinted at the memory and shook it off as he kept trudging up the mildly steep hill.

He finally got to the top and started heading back down the trail to his 'house'. The rain had finally let up, and the sun started to shine a bit. Pikachu walked over a hill and gazed at the sun setting over the horizon. He knew that he had to get home quickly, one because his arms were starting to get tired, and two, because it was almost night time, and he really didn't have time to fuck around before all of the predators came out. He kicked it into high gear, and although high gear isn't really that fast, it was certainly faster than before. He just prayed to Arceus that she'd make it through the night, as he walked off towards the sunset, and along the lake to his burrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That one was a long one! Okay, not really, but longer than normal. Thanks for reading!

~LagomorphKing


	6. Awakening

Finally, it's here!

Chapter 6 of MKIYF.

Sorry this took so long, I was away on vacation, and didn't have any time to write anything. And double sorry for this chapter being shorter than usual, as I wanted it to end on a cliffhanger. What that cliffhanger is, you'll have to see for yourself.

Enjoy reading :D

(To all of the absolutely nobody who's still reading.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My Knight in Yellow Fur  
Chapter 6: Awakening

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't see anything for miles. It was just me, and the empty, endless darkness. I stood there, or perhaps floated, looking all around trying to find some form of life. Something that would say, "No, you're still alive. Hang in there, everything's going to be all right." But alas, no such thing presented itself to me. I tried to move my body, but it was like something didn't want me to leave, and was clutching every part of me in an attempt to hold me in the forever endless chamber. With the consuming darkness being my only companion, I started to doubt that I would ever see consciousness again. Silence hung around me, like the chilling aura that surrounds a graveyard. It didn't seem quite like a deathly silence, but more like something was missing. Like somebody had more stolen sound, as opposed to it just not being there. It was like a missing limb; you knew it was supposed to be there, yet the physical evidence of the situation proved the opposite.

I floated there for what seemed like days. It wasn't boring, or tiring, but more like I was awake and asleep at the same time. Kind of like when you do something on a routine; it's natural to do, and it was necessary. I didn't know why, but I felt that it was crucial that I stay where I was. Like if I had moved even the slightest, I would be the cause of a major fatality.

I finally gained the strength to move my head around. I looked to the left, and the right, up and then down. But, when I looked down, I noticed I could see the rest of my body, or the best I could do at remembering and interpreting how it looked. It wasn't really there, that much I knew. It was as if I was trying to remember what it looked like from pure gut feeling. The only direction I couldn't look at was behind me. As soon as I thought about turning around, a horrifying feeling chilled me and shook me to the bone. I didn't know why, but it was like if I had turned around, I would see something so horrible, something so unimaginably terrible, that I'd be sucked into it and tortured with it for all eternity, and I wasn't all that eager to turn around anymore.

I started to shake, or what an unconscious person interprets as shaking. I was mortified; what exactly was behind me? Why do I have the feeling that what's behind me will kill me? I was at wit's end, teetering on the very edge of a cliff, being separated by two different sides: logic, and reason. I didn't know what to do anymore. The mere thought of what was behind me struck fear into my heart. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes and down into the black abyss below. Just when I was about to burst out in panic, something shone in front of me, and just staring at the mysterious bright light made me feel instantly better. Instead of feeling cold and miserable, the light felt warm and inviting. It was as if the two sides were clashing at my heart, forcing each other to surrender into one another. It was like it was a battle between two strong warriors for the fair maiden's hand. For the moment, it seemed that the light was winning, pulling me closer and holding me in a warm embrace. I happily invited the light into my heart and soul, completely blocking out the dark feelings I had before. The light guided me into something new, something I had never felt before. It gave me a sense of security, and for the first time in what seemed like months, I felt like I wasn't alone anymore. I felt like I could do anything. I could soar high up in the sky, or swim to the deepest depths of the deepest oceans. For the first time ever, I felt as though I was...

Free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pikachu stared at the entrance of the small burrow he had become so accustomed to. He'd had this burrow ever since he decided to live on his own, and it really was special to him. After all, this was his home.

He looked up at the night sky, pondering many things. His main concern was looking after the Buneary he'd just "saved", if that's even the correct term. He didn't feel like a hero. She had just barely survived, and that's only because Pikachu had stopped the bleeding with leaves. He still hadn't washed off the blood from his fur, and it had been 3 days since he'd found her, nor had he slept. He'd been too busy looking after her, making sure she was safe. He was sometimes too worried to even walk outside, in fear of a predator or something coming along.

He was so tired, he could just pass out at any moment. The only thing keeping him awake now was sheer determination. He HAD to protect her; she was the only living person who'd survived that disaster, and she was the only person who could put insight as to just what happened there.

But...that wasn't the only reason Pikachu wanted her to survive.

Every time he looked at her unconscious form, his heart would do a da-thump. He didn't know why, but to him, she looked...kinda cute.

Now, this might just be teenage hormones, or just general pervertedness, which Pikachu really hoped was the former, but he really did think she looked cute. Sometimes, in her sleep, she would do this little thing with her face, where she'd crinkle her nose and scrunch her bottom lip up, and the first time Pikachu saw this, he was about ready to explode with...some feeling that didn't know existed. He almost squealed and squirmed on the spot, and he actually had to walk outside of the burrow for a few minutes to calm down.

He didn't really think much about it, because Pikachu knew he was easily seduced by a pretty face of any kind. But he felt something inside of him that day, a feeling of anticipation. Anticipation for her waking up and finally being able to meet him.

Only, there was a couple problems.

For one, he doesn't know what her personality is like. She could be the meanest motherfucker on the planet, and he didn't get to know until she woke up.  
Second of all, if Pikachu decided that if he really did like the Buneary, she probably won't return his feelings. Pikachu was very self conscious about his body. Any imperfection that happened to show up anywhere, meant, to Pikachu, that he'd just became the ugliest fuck on the planet.  
He knew that he was a nice guy, and that he was pretty fit, but what if that's all the Buneary, or anybody else for that matter, really cared about? Not his personality, not his hospitality, not anything but his looks. What if one day, he didn't look his best, and they just decide to leave him? He didn't like the fact that this was a factor, but that's life. Girls look for douchbagish, hunk guys, and that's the way society works, even in the Pokemon universe.

And lastly, what will happen when the Buneary gets better, and just leaves without even a passing thought? What if all of this was for nothing? What if she died tomorrow? There were to many possibilities to even consider a future at the moment. He would just have to wait and see, wouldn't he?  
He sighed and turned around and focused on the Buneary again. She was still unconscious, and was still wrapped up in leaves and vines to cover the wounds, and she was really dirty. Pikachu thought of how he could help more, and decided on giving her a bath, just to wash her fur off, and to clean the wounds again. Maybe she would appreciate the work he did for her. But then again, maybe not.

Placing a large rock in front of the entrance to the burrow, Pikachu sneaked away in the dead of night. Wielding a larger bowl that he found in a clearing for some odd reason, he dashed off to the lake to gather some water.

He sneaked up on the small lake, all the while looking and listening for predators. He didn't want to be attacked right now, as that would be horrible luck. He sensed nothing out of the ordinary, so he got ready to make a sprint for it. He did a little mental Agility to push his speed just that tiny bit faster. With one last big breath, Pikachu dashed out of the bush, and down to the lakeside.

He quickly dumped the bowl in the water, and sprinted back towards the bush. He jumped through the small opening and into the clearing, and hopped into some long grass, and laid flat on his chest. The weed that grew there was the same color as Pikachu's fur, so it did a pretty good job of hiding him. He waited in the grass, listening for predators. After about ten minutes, Pikachu got up cautiously, looked around and, not seeing anything harmful, walked back towards the burrow.

He set the bowl down, moved the large rock blocking the entrance, and walked inside. He knelt down beside the Buneary's body and, very carefully, moved her onto his arms in the same way he had done before when he carried her into the burrow. Again, it was awkward, but necessary. He then took light steps towards the outside, trying to create as little of a bounce to his step as possible.

He proceeded to lay her down onto a small patch of moss, and got to work. He decided to dress her wounds last, as they would be more complicated. There wasn't enough Oran berries in the world to restore the Buneary's current state of injury. He scooped up some water and started to clean her fur. He started at the top of her head, on her ears, and moved down continuously, washing every part of her body with delicate touches. He was doing fine, until he got to a certain fur covered area around the waist of the Buneary. He was kind of stuck. He didn't know if he should wash her..."down there", or just leave it alone. Many thoughts were running through his head all at once, and he couldn't make a decision. He thought of the repercussions of doing it and not, and he didn't want to make a decision.

On one hand, she'd be clean all around, and she might give him thanks when she woke up. And, females were supposed to have top of the line feminine hygiene, right? He learned from a few people that nasty stuff can happen down there on a female if they didn't wash regularly. But, on the other hand, she might be mad at him for being a pervert, and she might not like him. This was terrifying for Pikachu. As much as he was strong, he also had a very fragile inside. He couldn't stand it when people were mad at him, and it made him feel as though he was less then everybody else. He'd actually gone into spurs of depression because of this.

He was stuck. He just sat there, staring, wondering what to do. When he finally came to a conclusion, he didn't really like it. He decided that he'd go ahead with the washing, but only her hips and above her..."area". If she didn't believe him, or was still mad at him for it, he knew it'd be his own fault, and that it'll be even more awkward when he's carrying her, and especially washing, come the following days after. He proceeded to wash awkwardly and uncomfortably still, before he moved onto the wounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some time later, dawn broke over the horizon of Eterna forest. Pikachu watched the sun light break the once dark sky from the entrance of the small burrow. He sighed, knowing that today will probably hold the exact same routine as yesterday. He'd carry the Buneary to a berry bush for breakfast, and mush up Oran berries for her to eat. Pikachu learned in his clan that, even when a Pokèmon is unconscious, they'll involuntarily swallow food, but only food they've eaten before. If they haven't eaten it before, or didn't like the taste, the involuntary action wouldn't kick in. He had taken a big risk with the Oran berries on the first day, and was extremely relieved to see her swallow it, as opposed to inhale it.

Sighing again, Pikachu turned around to start the routine of the fourth day. He walked towards her, and knelt down beside her unconscious body. He was just about to pick her head up, when he became extremely startled. His jaw hit the floor, and he stared, wide-eyed into the eyes of the now conscious Buneary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muahahahahaha! More cliffhangers for everybody!

Sorry, I had to. It was too perfect to not end it there with cliffhanger xD

Keep Reviewing, and I'll keep posting! :D  
LagomorphKing Out ;D


	7. Flattery

Ah yes, Chapter 7 of MYIYF.

This one is longer than normal, to make up for the time I didn't post anything. It's only a couple hundred words, mind you, but it's still more none-the-less.

Thank you guys on the feedback from my last chapter. It really made my day. It seems more of you are reading than I thought xD

Anyways, I'm gonna go, so enjoy reading! Leave a review and, no flaming!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My Knight in Yellow Fur

Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The bright light that surrounded her made her feel at ease, without a care in the world. She had stayed here for what seemed like months. Just her and her mind, floating around a white aura that shielded her from dark thoughts. This is where she wanted to be. This is where paradise ensued. This is where she could float and fly freely, and not worry about if she was alive or dead. Paradise sure was exhilarating, but there was something in the very back corners of her mind that felt..kind of dark._

_She was enjoying the warm light around her, and, didn't notice this disturbance until much time had passed. It started as a small thought, burrowed away in good memory. But, as time passed, it festered into a diseased emotion, one that gripped her at her heart and refused to let go. It was a memory of something very tragic and horrible, one that often comes with a sort of monumental disaster._

_Trying to block the dark thoughts out of her head, Buneary continued trying to "live" normally in her fantasy world. Try as she might, she couldn't shake the dark feelings that still were still trying to sprout in her mind, amongst a somewhat metaphorical field of beautiful roses. These unnerving feelings were weeds that needed to be exterminated, But, there's where the danger also lies. One can get caught trying to expel the events of the past, and instead, fall into an endless abyss of un-satisfaction and anger, so much so that it takes a hold of your very existence, and throws your mind into a constant state of depression. Buneary had no intentions of doing so, and tried her best to ignore the spread of the new foreign plant._

_Her efforts seemed to be in vain though, as the memory started taking a hold of her thoughts and emotions. It consumed her and manifested around her much like the darkness she had been enveloped in beforehand. The memory felt too much like a part of her, so much so that she was driven to a point of near insanity. She kept trying to break free of it's grasp on her, and run back to her paradise, so that she could live in peace again. But the memory wouldn't allow that._

_More and more, the thought pulled her under to a point where she was enveloped in the same darkness she had been in before. Only this time, it didn't feel much like the last one. Instead of just being in darkness, being able to look around and see things, she couldn't. She looked left, right, up and down again, but she had no control over her body. Instead of her just sitting in darkness, she was more consumed in it. If she looked down, she couldn't see her body. If she thought of looking behind her, she felt as though she was still alone. Gradually, she started feeling weird sensations on...something. It was like she still had a body, and was feeling the smooth, slight touch of an angel, caressing her softly._

_She felt many more sensations after that, like feeling weightless, only to be dropped down again against a hard surface. Sometimes, she would feel something unwrapping around her middle metaphorical body, only to be wrapped up again._

_After what seemed like only a couple days, she saw it again. The bright light, it was back! It was in a different form this time, instead of being focused on one point, shimmering in front of her like an orb, it was like two suns coming over a horizon. Eventually, the light got bigger and filled her sight and mind with it. Buneary tried to do the same thing as before and welcome the light into her, but it wasn't working. It was more like the light was just around her, as opposed to being a part of her. The light became blinding, and eventually, darkened down. Buneary was pulled down to...something, and held there. She felt her unconscious mind form back together with what she guessed was her unconscious body, and formed one, conscious form._

She laid there, with her eyes closed, wondering what had just happened. She felt cold but soft ground beneath her, and she felt every part of her body with her. She felt her eyes closed, but she didn't have the strength to open them. She tried, and tried for hours, but she couldn't seem to get them open. Still, she wasn't going to give up that easily. She kept trying and trying, and eventually, got one eye to open very slowly. The light of what she guessed was the outside world was blinding. She closed her eye once more before attempting to open both again.

She had to blink a couple times before her eyes got accustomed to the light. Straight above her was a dirt roof, and she couldn't turn her head anywhere, as just opening her eyes made her exhausted, and she didn't know why.

She was just about to close her eyes again when a dark, silhouetted figure appeared over her and descended down to her face. She started to panic, and was about to scream, when what she guessed was the sun illuminated the room and, standing before her, was a dirty, shocked looking Pikachu.  
They stared into each other's eyes in silence, trying to see who would make the first move, when all of a sudden, the Pikachu seemed to snap out of his trance, and started to stutter.

"Oh...OH! You're awake! U-um...do you need anything? Food, water, more bedding? I'll bet you're more thirsty than anything, right?"

She nodded.

"Okay, well you just stay here, don't try to move. I'll be back in a flash."

She didn't even get to question him before he was out of the door, and placed an object in front of the opening.

She was trying to figure out why she was there, how she'd gotten there, when everything hit her at once. The pain in her body, the memories of the tragic incident, and everything leading up to it. It hit her like a tidal wave, and the immense pain of pretty much everything being broken almost made her pass out again. She let out a small sob before she started crying. Her tears came down in waves and stained her fur with the salty liquid.

A couple minutes later, the Pikachu came back and, seeing her crying, rushed to her side with a bowl of water.

"Oh my Arceus! Are you all right? What's wrong? I'm so sorry if I did anything to offend you!...It's probably my appearance, isn't it? promise I won't look at you anymore! I'll let you do everything by yourself, I won't even touch you! Oh, wait...you can't move. Well...I'll help you, but if you don't want me to touch you, then I'll oblige. I'm sorry I face made you upset...it appears I do that a lot..."  
The Pikachu's ears drooped and he looked really down, not making eye contact like he'd promised.

Now, Buneary had stopped crying, and was looking at him with a confused expression. She had to speak up. Through a raspy voice, she strained to talk.

"What...? Don't be ridiculous. You look just fine. I was just crying because...I hurt everywhere...I tend to be weak like that."

Pikachu then turned back to her with a small look of surprise, then formed a smile. "Well, I'm glad I didn't upset you. And you're not weak. You're definitely stronger than me. I wouldn't be able to do what you're doing right now, I would be dead if it were me. Now, you wanted water, correct?"  
Buneary nodded again.

"Well, can you lift your head...? I suppose not, eh? *sigh*...I'll help you then.

Bunneary giggled; he was going to touch her!

...Wait, what?

With that, he wrapped his paw around the back of her neck and lifted her head, and with the other hand, lifted the bowl from the ground.

"Now, when you're done, flip your tongue up over the rim of the bowl so I know when to lower it. We don't want you choking or anything! Aheh.."

Buneary did as she was told, flipping her tongue over the rim when she was done drinking and, lowered her head to the floor. She looked over to the Pikachu and couldn't help but notice how dirty he looked. He had various mud stains on his otherwise very elegant fur, and some blood stains on his forehead.

"So, Buneary, right?" She nodded. "Do you need anything else?"

"..."

"...Buneary...?"

"Did you save my life?"

Pikachu was somewhat shocked at the question, but smiled bashfully before giving a response.  
"Aheh...yea, I guess I did..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. His ears drooped after making this statement, and he then said with a sad tone, "...But I don't feel like a hero..."

Buneary then replied,  
"Go and have a bath, and maybe sleep a little. It looks like you've not slept in a week, and your fur is dirtier than a Trubbish's arse crack."

Pikachu couldn't help but burst out in laughter after that statement, and Buneary's eyes widened. His laugh was so goddamn adorable!

Buneary started to flush red, and started giggling madly. They were both laughing pretty hard, but for different reasons. Buneary was giggling in pure excitement; watching the Pikachu laugh and giggle was enough to make Buneary almost implode from the sheer adorableness. It kinda hurt to laugh, but she couldn't help it. Something about this mysterious Pikachu set her off like a firework. He appeared to be a very likable person, and Buneary was sure that her time there would be well spent.

Once they settled down, Pikachu was the first to speak. Stil giggling, he said,  
"What were we talking about again...? Oh, yea, bath and sleep. Well...thing is, I have to protect you..I have to make sure that you're safe. I can't just sleep while you're vulnerable..."

Buneary shook her head.

"No. I'll be fine. I insist. Take a bath and get some sleep." she ordered.

"But-" he stammered.

"This is a battle you're not going to win, Pikachu...is that your name, or do you have a nickname?  
He shook his head. "No, I'd just prefer it if you addressed me as Pikachu. But, if you want to call me something else...I guess we could make a nickname of some sort."

"Meh, I'll think of one later. Alright, what was I saying again? Oh, right. Seriously, it's the least I can do after all you've done for me."

"Well...if you really do insist. I can't say no to that face."

Buneary blushed and closed her eyes to get some more sleep. Sure, pain racked every inch of her body, but she could only be happy, because she was with a Pokèmon that she knew would do anything for her, even if they'd just met. Hell, she was crushing on him already!  
She was laying on the ground, listening to the sound of splashing water from the Pikachu, as thoughts randomly invaded her mind. The general topic of her crazy head happened to be dirt at the moment, and when she realized something, she had to ask the Pikachu.

"...Hey, Pikachu...?"

"Oh, do you need something?" He asked with a hint of worry in his tone.

"No, I just wanted to ask you a question" She inquired.

"Well, alright. Shoot."

"...Well, I was thinking about something, when I noticed how...clean I am. I mean, right before I passed out, I remembered laying in a mud puddle. Did you perhaps...you know..."

Oh crud.

Here we go.

"Well...uhm, I-I just saw t-that you were r-really dirty, so I, uhm...I cleaned y-our f-f-fur up, because...it looks so pretty...when it's clean..." His voice got lower and lower in sound as he started to get more and more embarrassed.

Buneary, however, was flattered, and not just because of the compliment. Thank Arceus that he bestowed such a generous, selfless Pokèmon on her. He'd even gone as far as washing her, when she didn't even know him! Her face was flushed pure red as she looked at the mortified Pikachu. He spoke up again.

"I suppose that you want to be away from me right now...so I'll just go...sorry...but for the record, I didn't invade any...'personal space'

"..."

He started to walk towards the door, ears drooped, dragging his bowl behind him. Buneary felt utterly sad for him. She, again, had to say something.

"No, no! Not in the slightest! Please stay!" She exclaimed. "I mean...I couldn't tell you to leave anyways, because you live here, but...you know what I mean. I'm actually flattered."

Pikachu turned around, ears raised, with a big, goofy smile on his face.

"Really?"

She nodded.

Oh man, I was terrified for a minute! I really thought you would've hated me!"

"Why would I hate you? You're so caring! You saved my life, sheltered me in your house, fed me and took care of me! You went as far as to wash me, a Pokèmon you barely know. I certainly don't hate you." Buneary said with flattery utterly obvious in her voice.

Well...I didn't wash you...'down there', because I thought you'd be mad at me, and I was sure that you wouldn't believe me that I did..."

Buneary couldn't help but giggle.

"Yea, I can see why that would be a problem." She smiled and said, "But I really am flattered."

"Oh man, that's fantastic. Thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you. You're so awesome...and..."

"...And...?" Pikachu watched her kinda zone out.

"..."

"Buneary?"

"Oh! Whoops! Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"...Okay then..."

Buneary turned her gaze back up to the ceiling and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her once more. She could only think of the yellow mouse Pokèmon as he invaded her every thought. He was truly her savior, her knight on his magical Rapidash, out to save the fair Princess Buneary, and ride off together into the sunset. Buneary giggled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pikachu woke up to what he thought was the next morning. He yawned and went to stretch, but his paw hit something...fluffy? He turned to his side to see the still sleeping Buneary. Thoughts and memories from the other night invaded his mind and he smiled to himself. He really liked the Buneary, and, by what he'd picked up from her speech, she seemed to like him too. He was glad; at least there wouldn't be any tension between the two. It might be awkward at times, but he knew it was going to be alright.

He watched as the Buneary opened her eyes. Even immobile, Pikachu knew that she was a very lovely, energetic person. He could see it in her eyes.

He then spoke up first. "Good Morning, Buneary" wearing a smile on his face as he greeted her.  
She turned her head to him.

"Oh finally, you're awake!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Pikachu asked with a mixed look of being confused and happy. He was smiling, but also looking confused...it's a very wired facial expression.

"You've been asleep for two days!"

Pikachu's face turned from that of being happy, to being shocked.

"Two days!?"

Buneary nodded.

"Oh my Arceus! You must be starving! And thirsty! Oh my..."

He rushed to the entrance to get the things he needed.

"I'll be back in a flash!"

And with that, he was out the 'door', leaving a semi shocked, semi flattered Buneary.  
It was true, she'd woken up the next day and waited for him to wake up. When he didn't, she started to panic a bit, but every time she'd look over, she'd see his chest rise and fall, reassuring her that he was still alive.

A few minutes later, he rushed back in, carrying the water bowl and some Oran and Sitrus berries. He was frantic to sit down beside her, and once he did, she spoke up.

"Pikachu...this isn't necessary. I'm not going to die of hunger or thirst any time soon..."

"I know, but I'm so sorry! I don't know what got into me! I'm so stupid!"

He started beating his head with the palm of his hand. "Stupid...stupid...stupid!"

Buneary was shocked, and once again, had to speak up.

"Whoa, Pikachu, seriously!" She exclaimed. "It's alright! You're not stupid...you had no control over it, so stop putting yourself down.", she said in a somewhat stern tone.

"But, I-"

"Pikachu, I'm not going to sit here and watch you hurt yourself. Please stop. I forgive you."

"I forgive you."

Those three words echoed in Pikachu's head. He stared to tear up, and, still feeling sorry, put his hands over his eyes and started to sob a bit. Buneary looked at hin with a feeling of...pity.

"T-thanks, Buneary..." he started to sob a bit more. "It won't happen again, I promise!"

Buneary was feeling so sad for him. He obviously meant good, and he was also obviously sorry. She got an idea in her head and, mustering up all the strength she could in her tiny form, sat up and shuffled towards the Pikachu slowly.

It hurt like a bitch. It was agonizing, but she knew that it'd be worth it just to comfort him. Moving from a sitting position to her knees, she looked at the sobbing Pikachu and spoke.

"See?...I-I'm fine!" Pikachu raised his head to see her sitting up...on her knees! "Buneary! You're sitting up!"

She then did something that shocked them both. She leaned in and gave him a hug.

Pikachu's eyes went wide at the Buneary's grand gesture. She held him for a long time, just sitting there in silence. Buneary was the first to speak. Still holding the hug, she whispered,  
"Pikachu...I can't even begin to express my gratitude for what you've done for me. You saved my life, and I'm alive right now, aren't I? That's all that matters. So thank you so much, and again, I forgive you."

Pikachu, being the emotional guy he is, burst out in tears after the heart felt sentiment. Wrapping his arms around buneary lightly as not to hurt her, he hugged back, letting out all the emotions that were welled up inside him from the past half week.

After this, they let go and, Buneary laid down onto the moss again. She was exhausted after just standing up! What would this mean for her healing process? It was too far away to be able to guess what it meant at the moment though.

This time, Pikachu was the first to speak. Rubbing his eyes raw, he said, "Well...aheh...how 'bout some breakfast?"

Buneary smiled at him. "Yea, let's eat."

"Do you want the berries mushed up?" He asked enthusiastically, despite the earlier episode.

"Yes, please."

Pikachu mushed up the berries and went to go feed them to her, when he realized it might be a little hard. Noticing his dilemma, Buneary came up with a solution."Put my head on your lap. That way it's easier."

Pikachu awkwardly shifted over and did as he was told. Placing her head on his lap, he began feeding her, all the while a blushing, giggling Buneary lay beneath him. Ah, this is the life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There we go! That was a long chapter. Hope you guy's liked it, and I hope what they said wasn't too corny or overused.

Thanks for reading! Leave those reviews if you want to see more and, no flaming please! :D

~LagomorphKing


	8. Faith

Here we go again.

Chapter 8.

Sorry if there are spelling mistakes. I't's like, 2 am and I can't be bothered.

Enjoy.

* * *

My Knight in Yellow Fur

Chapter 8

* * *

She just laid there, immobile as agonizing pain struck her body everywhere. She was exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open, but she had to stay awake a little longer. It was almost dinner time, and Pikachu was making something special for her, or at least, that's what he had told her. She didn't want to insult him by not eating the food that he'd been preparing as a surprise. This pain was all her fault though; and she knew it. It was the repercussions of what she did earlier that were causing this paralyzing agony, when she got up on her knees and hugged the Pikachu.

She knew that she'd done the right thing, but the pain was excruciating. At first, she didn't feel it as bad, for some odd reason, which Buneary had concluded just came down to shock and adrenaline masking the pain as best it could. But now, it was like every bone in her body had been re-broken and her body pummeled by a Machamp. Just if she could hold out a little longer, she could have dinner, and not make her beloved Pikachu upset.

She had been thinking about Pikachu as her, 'beloved' since earlier, when she was resting. She started to dream good dreams about the Pikachu; the majority of it being one she'd made up about "Sir Pikachu", and the fair and elegant Princess Buneary. She dreamt of how he saved her from a ruthless, evil Hydregon. Drawing his bejeweled master sword, he rode on his trusty steed, a Rapidash, and took down the almighty beast with a flick of his wrist, plunging the sword into the beast's heart. It screamed in agony, and fell, being conquered by none other than Sir Pikachu. He then rescued her from the Tower of Relentless Torture and, they rode off together into the sunset, back to the King's castle, to be wed and fall in love. Just as they were leaning in to kiss one another at the wedding, her dream was abruptly ended by the real life Pikachu splashing water on her face to wake her up. Apparently, she wouldn't respond to anything he said. Whoops.

She was about to give in to sleep, when she heard Pikachu enter the burrow again. Not turning her head to look at him, as it would cause her extreme pain, she laid there and waited for the Pikachu to approach her.

"Hey, Buneary." He said with a spontaneous tone.

"Oh...hey Pikachu." She replied weakly, her voice a little raspy.

Pikachu, sensing that she didn't seem all too well, questioned her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, a little worried.

Buneary paused for a second, before giving a weak reply. "Oh, yea, I'm good. The pain is just a little worse today. Nothing big."

Pikachu, feeling kind of down, partly because he felt responsible for her pain, and partly because just seeing her like this made him feel a little depressed, gave a worried response.

"Oh...well, do you need anything? Are you comfortable, Need more bedding, water, ect?"

"Water sounds good."

"Okay, I'll go get some." He replied a little more enthusiastically, which Buneary was happy about. "I originally came in to tell you that dinner's almost ready. I'll be back in a flash!"

Suddenly, something sparked inside Buneary's head. She had an idea!

"Pikachu, wait!'

Pikachu froze and turned around. "...Yes, Buneary?"

"I think I've finally thought of a nickname for you!"

Pikachu, taken a little aback, replied happily, "Alright. Let's here it."

Buneary paused for a moment, before explaining. "Well, every time you run outside, you say, 'I'll be back in a flash!'. And...well...since you always say it, and it seems to kinda fit...how would you like the name Flash?"

Pikachu was impressed; he liked the name Flash. It totally fit his personality, and it had come from her...she had thought of it herself, which made it ten times more special. Pikachu smiled and said enthusiastically, "That's a great name! I will happily accept the name Flash. Oh, and don't you worry, you're getting a name too." He said before her pointed to her, smiled and winked.

She giggled and blushed a bit, before responding. "Great. I'm glad you like it. So, it's settled; your new name is Flash!" She giggled again after expressing her enthusiasm.

Pikachu, or rather Flash, grinned and said farewell, only to be back about ten minutes later with their trademark bowl filled with water. He quickly gave her a drink, before hopping back outside to tend to their meals once more. "Just call for me if you need me. I'll be right outside."

"Will do."

Buneary stared at the roof of the burrow and pondered random things. Somehow, the topic would always lead back to Flash, though, and she wasn't complaining. She was falling for him, and hard. She wondered what it would be like as his mate - and the mere thought made her make a small squeal of excitement, but she made it so that it was quiet enough for Flash not to hear. She smiled to herself - Flash was just perfect.

* * *

About ten minutes later, she heard Flash's voice echo from the opening of the small abode.

"Hey, dinner's ready!"

"Alright, I'm hungry!" She replied in a sort of tired, but still enthusiastic tone.

"Close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise!"

Buneary felt a small amount of fear and confusion pang her chest, but she rolled with it and shut her eyes.

"Ready!"

* * *

Pikach-er, rather Flash, was really excited - He'd made a great dinner just for him and Buneary. All he just had to do now was make sure she liked it, which he knew he couldn't find out until she tried it. He'd spent practically all afternoon making it, and it was something he only made when it was a special occasion, or when he was in the mood for it. In other words, it wasn't something that he made often, and he was scared that it might not taste as good, because he hadn't made it in forever.

The ingredients were pretty simple - two Oran berries for each plate, and a quarter pound of string shot from a Caterpee. ONLY A CATERPEE. NOT A WEEDLE. It didn't taste as good when it wasn't a Caterpee's string shot, and he knew from experience. He was planning to cook the berries, and then cut them in half, and melt the string shot over it, to create a sweet, frosting-like topping that was simply delectable. At least, that's what he hoped...

* * *

Flash walked in, carrying two leaves, with the cooked food products on top of them. He walked over to the Buneary, sat down, and put one of the 'dishes' on his lap, so she could get a good look at it.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Buneary opened her eyes, and turned her head to the left, despite agonizing pain. Her mouth dropped and saliva filled her mouth as she saw the deliciously delectable, and very romantic - or at least in her eyes - meal in front of her. She knew this meal...and it was one that was specifically supposed to impose intense romance. She'd never had it before, because it was supposed to be shared only between the greatest of lovers. She started to blush, as she realized this. Did Flash really think of her that way? or maybe he was clueless to it? She could only hope...

* * *

Flash stared at the Buneary, staring at his dish, and started to feel a little down. Did she not like the meal just from it's looks? Would he have to make something else? This sucks.

"What's wrong with it? Do you not like it? I guess I could make something el-'

She then cut him off. "No, no, no, no, no, it's fine! It just looks really tasty!" She exclaimed.

"Oh...well, shall we eat then?"

"Yes please!" She couldn't help but blush. He had made this for her!

Flash scooted over and carefully moved Buneary's head onto his lap. He placed the meal beside them and, using the small stick that he substituted as a fork, stuck it in the cooked berries and brought it to her mouth.

"Alright, open wide!" He said with a smile, as he forked the meal closer to her mouth. She happily did as she was told, and opened her mouth wide. She bit down onto the stick, taking in the full flavor of the small piece of heated food, and her eyes widened. Flash, seeing this, got a little worried. He was about to say something, when a big, goofy smile with the smallest trace of a blush crossed her face.

"Flash...this is amazing! I don't think I've tasted anything so...so...sweet...so delectable...it's fantastic!" She rejoyced happily.

Flash, taken a bit aback by her sudden explosion of happines, smiled widely. "I'm glad you like it."

Buneary's eyes widened again. "Like it? I love it! When did you learn how to cook this well?"

Flash, with a blush on his face, gave a bashful response. "Well...I don't know...my mom taught me a few things, but I think I get the skills from my dad." Flash said, boasting proudly.

"Wow..."

"Do you want more?"

"Oh yes! Yes please!"

Flash happily obliged, and fed her the rest of the meal, bit by bit. Once it was done, Flash moved onto his meal, which was cold by now, but it didn't matter. As long as he could make her happy, that's all he cared about, even if his food got cold while he was feeding her.

Flash, finishing his meal, slumped down onto the burrow's floor and decided to take a small rest, but not so much as to fall asleep. She might need his help after all.

Flash pondered many things in his rest then, about the week so far, the not so pretty aftermath of whatever caused the horrible disaster down in the forest. Buneary had been the only survivor, and how he'd hoped for days that she'd survive. That's all it really came down to at that point, hope and faith. Faith that she'd make it through the night, and the next night after that.

He had one thought in the back of his mind that came from those two words: Hope, and Faith. They were both legitimate names, right? He decided to ask the Buneary.

"...Hey, Buneary...?" He asked in a sort of somber tone.

"Yes, Flash?" She replied, obviously tired.

"I think I've finally thought of a nickname for you...but the problem is, I'm stuck between two choices...maybe...you'd...I don't know, want to...decide your self out of those two? Or, if you don't like either of them, I suppose I could think of others..." he replied with a small look of embarrassment, not very confident about his choices.

"Sure. Lay it on me." She said with a smile.

Flash's ears perked up and he smiled. Seeing her smile meant the world to Flash. It was how he knew she was happy with who she was, where she was, and most importantly, who she was with. "Well...here goes...I'm stuck between...Hope, and Faith."

She gave him a slightly confused look, before she pondered it for a bit. They were both excellent names, but she felt as if Faith was the more powerful of the two. Hope was alright, Faith just had a feeling of empowerment.

"Oh, well, I gotta go with Faith. It just seems so powerful when someone says it. Like, when you have hope in something, it typically means you just want it to happen, while Faith usually depicts that the person believes with their heart and soul that this thing is going to happen. Ya know?"

Flash gave a look of understanding, and then a nod. "So, shall I call you Faith, then?"

Buneary gave a small nod and a giggle. "You may, kind sir." She said, laughing a little, her face flushed with a blush.

Flash smiled; she was so cute sometimes. With a smile on his face, he replied, "Shall I introduce myself again? Hello, my name's Flash, nice to meet you!" He said with a Big smile on his face, gesturing his paw to her to meet her with a handshake. Once he realized that she couldn't reach out to him, he drew his hand back awkwardly. "Oh...yea...I forgot..."

She giggled and replied. "No worries! My name's Faith! Nice to meet you too!" She also said with a wide grin. Flash smiled, he didn't think he'd seen her smile wider than that...ever.

The newly named Faith started giggling madly, and Flash looked at her with a sort of confused expression, but smiled anyways. She was way too cute.

He then looked down at his paws, realizing how dirty they and the rest of him was. He then proposed the idea of a bath to Faith.

"...Hey, um...Faith?"

She had stopped giggling only moments ago, and looked at him look at his paws.

"Yes, Flash?"

"Do you suppose that we should wash ourselves?"

Buneary stared at him for a second before staring at her own fur, and realizing how dirty she was herself. Being on the ground all the time sure made an impact on your cleanliness.

"Ummm...yea, I guess so...I'm pretty dirty m'self!" She exclaimed with a happy tone, giggling and holding up her paws to him. The pure happiness of the moment for Faith seemed to mask the pain as well as the shock did the last time. She knew that she'd regret this much activity with her arms later, though. Of course, Faith's fur was already brown, for the most part, so you really couldn't see any dirt, but he smiled and agreed anyways.

"Alright, I'll go get some clean water then. I'll be back in a-" He stopped himself before he could say it again. Faith giggled again, and he corrected himself.

"I'll be right back." He said right before he dashed off again to the lake. He couldn't help but notice how much she was giggling when he left.

* * *

(_Ah, that Pikachu. Flash truly is one of a kind._) She thought to herself as she laid in the empty burrow. She thought about him almost 24/7 now, and she couldn't complain. He was so sexy, and handsome...and fit. He was so perfect, and he invaded her every thought. Now, instead of her thinking about something and it always leading her back to the topic of Flash, the topic was Flash to begin with.

"Is he strong? Check. Is he sweet? Check. Is he a good cook? Double check. Can he defend a family from predators? Yes. Is he generous? Check. Is he..." She kept going on through a list of several things, naming each and checking them off as one of the many attributes of his perfect form. However, she failed to notice Flash walk over to the opening of the burrow, and stand there, semi-shocked, semi-flattered, about ten minutes into her little rant. He stood with his bowl filled with water, as he listened on to Faith's 'rambling'. He'd been there for at least a minute, just listening to her name all these things about him.

(Can she even see me? Or my shadow?) He thought as he stood. He decided that she was too lost in thought when he waved a hand, and she still didn't notice him. He crept back towards the outside, and back out of the door, still listening to her go on and on. He decided to step a few paces away from the entrance, and pretended as though he just he just got back. He made heavy footfalls, and whistled his way back to the opening.

* * *

She kept shooting through the list. "Is he gorgeous? Yes. Is he caring? Check. Does he have an amazing personality? Che-" She stopped when she heard footsteps and whistling, meaning that he was probably back now, so she had to shut up. She just hoped that he didn't hear anything before that. That would've been awkward.

* * *

He walked into the burrow, eyes closed, keeping complete serenity on the outside, but going crazy on the inside. His heart was pounding at a thousand miles a minute, and he had a blush so intense it actually burnt his face a little. Most of it was hidden in his red cheeks, but he figured that the rest of it might have just been from the exercise to and from the lake. He could only hope.

He opened his eyes, looking down at Faith. He set the bowl down, and took a knee. He was about to lift her up into his arms like he had done previous times, only he stopped, and blushed a bit harder. He had to carry her in the awkward way he'd always done before, but...she might not agree with that. Well, seeing what he just saw, she probably would, but he still decided to ask.

"U-uhm, Faith..." he asked nervously.

"Yea? What's wrong?'" She asked a little worried.

He looked back at her, then to the ground. "Well...since your legs are injured and such...there's a way that I have to carry you...a special way, as to not upset these wounds...but...oh Arceus..."

She looked at him with a kind of confused expression. "Yea...so?"

He looked at her, still keeping the same embarrassed face, and replied, "So..."

"...Spit it out, Flash."

"...I put one arm around you head, and one around...your..." He didn't finish, but he pointed down as if saying 'down there'.

She stopped and looked at him, wide eyed, making Flash shrink under her gaze.

Once Flash saw her face, he panicked. "Or, w-w-we can j-just n-not do tha-at. I m-m-mean, if you're not c-c-comfortable w-with it!" He yelled with shaky breaths, shaking his hands in front of his face, then sweat dropping and throwing one arm around his head, laughing a fake laugh to try and cope with the awkward situation presented in front of them.

Faith finally spoke. "Oh, just carry me you big buffoon."

Flash just looked at her after that, and it took a few seconds for him to reply, but once he did, he snapped out of his trance. "O-okay!"

He happily picked her up in his arms and moved towards the entrance of the small accommodation. He rounded a corner, placed her on some soft grass and moss, and scurried back in to get the water bowl. Faith smiled; he was so modest and caring. He wouldn't do anything without asking her first, which meant he really did care about her. That meant everything to Faith. She smiled as she waited for her knight in...not exactly armor. Knight in yellow fur...? Nah, that sounds stupid. She tried to decide what would sound best as she waited for him to come back.

* * *

As soon as Flash entered the burrow, and saw that he was on his own, he started dancing on his tip toes, with a wide smile and squealing a bit. She liked him! She really did like him! She wouldn't have said all that stuff if it weren't true, right? This was possibly the best day of Flash's life!

As soon as he calmed down, he walked to the other side of the burrow to the water bowl. He looked down into his reflection and frowned. He just didn't see what was so good looking about him. Yes, sure, he was possibly one of the cutest species of Pokémon to exist...well, other than Buneary...but he definitely wasn't one of the best looking of all of the Pikachu in Eterna forest, which there were very little of. There were only 3 others that he knew of, and none of them could be potential mates, seeing as how the three individuals were a father, a mother, and a child, not much younger than him, which wouldn't be a problem if he hadn't of been male.

He sighed, but his ears perked up again. At least he liked Faith, and by the sound of it, Faith liked him too. That's all that he needed.

"Flash! What's taking you so long!?"

He snapped back to reality; doing a sort of 'oh shit' type of expression as he grabbed the bowl and ran out.

* * *

He was taking way too long...he was only supposed to be getting the bowl, right? He wasn't supposed to be throwing a party.

"Flash! What's taking you so long!?"

She then heard nothing for a few seconds, getting a little scared. She was about to yell for him again, when he bust out of the opening. Well...burst out as fast as he could carrying a bowl of water on two feet. He hobbled over to her, sat down and sighed a happy sigh. "Alright, you wanna start?"

Faith, looking a little confused, nodded her head. She couldn't help but be excited, he was going to touch her! On her body! Everywhere! She did a small giggle at the thought. He started to wash her body moments later with very delicate touches. Every time she said ow, or cringed, he'd say 'sorry' and she'd forgive him, continuing on with it. By the time they got to her stomach, and down to her waist, Flash froze in...fear? No, not quite fear. He was more embarrassed than scared. He looked over to her with a shocked expression on his face, looking for reassurance. Once she got what he was pointing towards, she sighed and said, "Oh...yea...well, if you don't want to do it, I guess I will."

Flash had a small look of shock on his face, but understood completely. He moved the bowl closer, and then moved back into the burrow to give her some privacy.

* * *

It was atrocious, trying to clean herself. Her right arm was the one that didn't hold the 'bandage' of leaves and vines on her shoulder, so it was the one that hurt the least, but it still fucking hurt. A week had gone by now, and it was like nothing had even started to heal.

She knew that was a lie though. Her small cuts and bruises had been since well healed, her big wounds had closed up yesterday, and it was, in all reality, going pretty fast. She just likes to over exaggerate everything, like she usually did.

She was finally done, and ready to go back inside. She called for Flash who escorted her back into the burrow, and went to go wash himself. After that, they both laid down and told each other about themselves, trying to start a conversation.

Flash told her about his clan before he moved away. He told her about his parents, his cousins, his elders, the battles he had, the things he dd, the friends he made, and even the dates he had, which made Faith feel a little awkward, but she didn't really mind.

When he finished, Faith was awe-struck. "Wow, Flash, I never knew...you're awesome!" She said with a smile, as they lied face to face, on both of their sides. Flash couldn't help but notice her getting closer to him during the entire time he was talking, but he dismissed it as just her being interested in the tale.  
"Well...uh...thanks. I mean, I don't think it's half as interesting as everything I've seen this week, but it's pretty good, I guess."

"Are you kidding!? Faith said with a tone of disbelief. "My life's not nearly as interesting as yours was."

"Well, how 'bout we put that to the test? Tell me about you now. I want to know everything!" He said cheerfully, raising his arms above his head and squirming a bit. Faith was ready to explode right there from the sheer cuteness of that move.

She giggled, before a realization struck her. Her life was nothing, pretty much, until he'd found her. Her face contorted into a frown and she started to remember everything about the disaster, and she felt her thoat tighten and tears sting her eyes like a Vespiqueen. Seeing this, Flash asked, "Hey...are you okay? You don't look s-" But that's all he could get out before she burst into tears.

Flash, shocked by the sudden escalation of the situation, stared at her for a few seconds, before panicking again.

"Oh, no! Oh Arceus, did I pry too much? Oh my...are you okay?"

She must have not heard him through her sobbing, because she didn't give the faintest clue of a response. He tried to figure out how to comfort her, when he remembered the first night she woke up. She'd comforted him by hugging him, so...maybe...

He didn't need to think twice after her sobs got louder and she started coughing. Moving closer to her, slowly, he started talking to her.

"Hey, Faith, look at me."

When she didn't respond, he sent a little static electricity out onto her arm. When it hit her, she looked at him. He waddled over on his side, put his hand on her face, and wiped away her tears.

"Hey...don't cry. I'm sorry. I won't ask about it anymore, okay?"

She looked into his eyes, throat hurting and her eyes red. This was the first time she'd ever really looked into his eyes, and they were stunning. She got lost in his gaze, and followed his words, almost like she was under a spell.

"Now, c'mere, and stop crying, please." He scooted closer, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her close. "It makes me feel really bad when you cry."

She was a bit shocked, but melted into the hug, snuggling into his fur. It was so soft and smooth, even after lying in the dirt. They rocked back and forth, one comforting the other, without a care in the world. The only thing that was on either of their minds was each other. Faith giggled quietly as she'd seen that he'd fallen asleep after some time. Faith slid her hands around his back, snuggling her face into his chest, as they both drifted off together, to dream land.

* * *

D'awwww! x3

As you can probably guess, I had fun writing this chapter. It was pretty long too. After all, I spent a whole weekend doing it.

Thanks for R&R. Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting!

~LagomorphKing


	9. Love is the Greatest Medicine

Whoohoo! Chapter 9 c:

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter as well, so you'd better enjoy! :D

I'm just kidding you don't have to if you don't want to I mean everybody has an opinion and freedom of speech so I mean if you don't enjoy it I guess that's okay too but it's really good at least I think it is maybe I dunno look all I'm saying is that you have an opinion and it shouldn't matter what I say and just because I asked you to enjoy it doesn't mean you have to everybody is entitled to their own opinion so don't let me influence it by forcing you I mean that would suck wouldn't it it'd be like forcing someone to listen to Justin Bieber and not liking him that would suck wouldn't it okay I'll let myself out.

* * *

My Knight in Yellow Fur

Chapter 9

* * *

Flash awoke from a very comfortable sleep, ready to start a brand-new day with his new friend Faith. He cracked open one eye to see her asleep under him, snuggled into his chest, with her hands wrapped around his back. He decided to stay there until she woke up, as he didn't want to disturb her sleep. He smiled and closed his eyes again, his heart filled with nothing but happy thoughts. He lied there for a good half hour or so, completely comfortable with his new snuggle toy. She was actually quite soft.

He felt her stir under him and he cracked his eyes open again. He looked down to see her looking up at him. He smiled before greeting her.

"Good morning, Faith."

She smiled back and giggled as the memories of the previous night rushed into her head, and, with a very obvious blush, replied.

"Good morning Flash!" She giggled again at her own enthusiasm. Man, she was giggling a lot. This Pikachu had turned her into a hot mess.

"Want to have some breakfast?" Flash said with a smile as wide as Saturn's belt.

Faith couldn't control her next movements as her stomach growled at the mention of food. Flash chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." He said before he lightly tapped her nose and laid her back down, and stood up. It was significantly colder once out of the grasp of the cutest Pokémon he'd ever met. He walked towards the burrow's entrance and out to look for berries.

* * *

Faith laid in the burrow, as happy as could be. She was smiling and giggling to herself, and she couldn't stop. She got to sleep in his arms, and he was so soft to boot!

As soon as the giggle fit was over, which actually took quite a while, she took it upon herself to look up on her wounds. She lifted her arm and unwrapped the bandage covering her cut just above her right kidney. It was looking better, but was in no way close to healing. She sighed. Well, at least she was making progress. It was better than deteriorating.

She started to get lost in her thoughts again, and she daydreamed about living in the 24th and a half century. She was being held as prisoner by the evil Lord Titan Z, and nobody could save her but The hero of Space and Time, Flash. wielding two blaster pistols, he infiltrated the enemy base and took down the guards that lead into her prison cell by doing a very impressive jump twirl around the enemy lazers and countering with a fist-to-ground power slam which sent the guards flying. He then rushed over to the prison cell and shot the lock off. Faith, the Empress of the 4th dimension, ran out and enveloped him in a hug.

"Oh, brave hero, I knew you would come!" She said with flattery emphasized on every syllable of her sentence.

"All in a day's work, Ma'am. Or should I say...Empress." he then let go and knelt down, taking her paw in his and kissing it lightly. She blushed as he looked up at her and said, "Now, let's get out of here."

Faith looked a little confused. "But, what about Lord Titan Z?" She inquired.

Flash chuckled. "Don't worry, I've got something that will deal with him." He said, boasting slightly in a matter-of-fact tone. He then proceeded to pull a big black box out of his space pack and, pressing a button, it lit up with a countdown timer.

Faith gasped. "A...a...Galactic Bomb!?"

Flash chuckled again. "Yep. This will do just fine." He said as he armed the explosive and placed it on the ground. "Now come on, we don't have much time!" He grabbed her paw and started running in an aimless direction. She couldn't tell where they were going, and she didn't care. She was too focused on the Pikachu to take note of where they had run to.

They had just reached the airship boarding area, and they ran for his T-9X Dual Plasma Booster cruiser. They hopped in, flew out of the hangar, and engaged in light speed to get away from the near nuclear explosion that was just about to take place. They just escaped in time, as they saw it explode behind them, now millions of light years away.

He boosted back to their home planet of Zargon and landed successfully on an ally mother ship.

They got out and, Faith tackled Flash in a hug. "Oh, thank you, hero!"

"No problem my lady, just doing my job."

She looked into his eyes, and leaned forward, him doing the same. Just as they were about to touch lips, when a loud sound startled her from her dream-like state. As she snapped back to reality, she couldn't help but notice that it had gotten darker in the burrow. That was strange.

She was about to fall back into her dream state, when another loud sound filled the otherwise empty homestead. Her heart threatened to stop in it's tracks as she deciphered the noise to be a growl, and a pretty loud one at that. She turned to the left, a bit confused and scared, when she froze and her mouth dropped open. Standing with it's head prodded into the opening of the home, was a Zangoose with a very evil expression sprawled across his face. Faith then let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Flash was off in the bush, minding his own business, and picking berries for him and Faith to enjoy together. He'd picked a variety of berries this time - Oran berries, Sitrus berries, Leppa berries, Cheri berries, and a whole other assortment of fruits, some he didn't know the names of. After that, he walked over to a meadow to pick up some flowers to present to his newly formed "friend". They hadn't actually talked about a relationship yet, but he figured that it might be easier to do so with some sort of object of affection. He was walking along, picking a flower every so often when he thought it looked pretty, when he suddenly spotted something in the grass about ten feet away from him. He walked over to it, curiosity taking over the best of him.

Using his one free hand, he picked up the strange item that now looked like a squirt bottle of some kind. Oh, if only he'd brought the bowl with him. All of this stuff would've been much easier to carry. He flipped it over to the front to see the inscription, "Hyper Potion" written on the front of the bottle. He flipped it over again to see some human text, and looking down the bottle, he found some text that seemed to resemble the same thing as the top one, only in Pokespeak letters. He read the inscription carefully.

"Almost instantly heals a great amount of injury on a Pokémon, weather it be on the inside, or the outside. Results may vary. Only use in dire situations if the chance of a life or death situation arises. Sold and marketed by PC Inc., all rights reserved. 1200 Poké."

By the end of reading the inscription, Flash's mouth was gaped open and his eyes as wide as the entire universe, and more. All he did was stand there, staring at the very thing that completely cure his crush. They could finally live together without the strain of injury...everything could be...normal.

He was snapped back to reality quite harshly when he heard an absolutely blood curdling scream coming from the direction of the burrow. He turned his head around, and, dropping everything but the potion, rushed back to his beloved as fast as his legs could carry him.

He sprinted back towards the burrow with the medicine in his paw. That was one hell of a scream, so either she's being attacked, or...worse...he discarded the thought as he kept on running back to their house of sorts, hoping and praying that she was still alive.

He skidded to a stop, rounding a bush that was near the burrow, and saw a horrifying scene. It was another Zangoose, prodding his head in the entrance of the burrow, with one arm in as well. He heard loud yelps from Faith as the Zangoose tried to swipe at the possible meal. Flash got instantly infuriated, and dropped the potion, and got ready to charge the most powerful thunderbolt ever inflicted on anything ever. With one last breath, he clenched every muscle in his body and sent out his attack towards the beast.

It struck, dead on, right on the lower back. The predator screamed in agony and withdrew it's head from the opening of the burrow. The attack continued for a couple of seconds after, and then ended. The Zangoose dropped to the ground. However, Flash wasn't quite done yet. Charging at the near unconscious body of the beast, he charged both electricity and a quick attack, creating his favorite move in his arsenal: Volt Tackle.

The Zangoose struggled to move in an attempt to doge the attack, but couldn't muster the strength to do anything in time. The attack was another direct hit, sending the now unconscious Zangoose miles away. With a twinkle in the sky, he was finally gone, and Flash smiled as he walked painfully over to the entrance of the burrow to check on his crush of a Pokemon.

* * *

Buneary couldn't do anything but yelp in fear as the Zanoose swatted at her, trying to make a meal out of the small rodent. Where was Flash when you needed him? She was powerless to this big scary beast. Flash could've take care of this guy easily, and she was just a sitting duck without him. She was about to let out another loud scream, opening her mouth, when another screech filled her mouth for her. She looked up to see the Zangoose enveloped in a bright light, then slump to the ground. It lie there for a couple moments, twitching, before with a sickening slam and a sound of electricity being discharged was heard, and the beast practically vanished from sight. She waited in the darkness for a couple of seconds, momentarily confused, before Flash poked his head around the corner.

"Faith!...*gasp*...are...you...*gasp*...alright?.. .*gasp*"

She looked at him, stunned. She was about to say something, before Flash cut her off, and a sort of an expression of realization crossed his features.

"Oh! Wait here for a second! I've got something for you!" He then scurried off, leaving a scared and confused Pokemon in his wake.

She waited again, before he arrived, carrying a bottle. He knelt down beside her and took the bandage off her arm. She was about to question him, when he sprayed the strange substance on her skin, and her wound.

At first she felt nothing, and they sat in awkwardness for a few seconds, before she screamed in agony. Clutching her arm and gritting her teeth, she twitched and shook at the immense pain she felt.  
Flash, obviously worried, shouted,  
"Oh my Arceus! Oh shit, are you okay Faith? Talk to me!"

She just clutched her arm, laying there, before an expression of pure bliss crossed her face. She lifted her paw off her wound and examined it. There was naught but a small scar on her shoulder. "Oh...my...Arceus...this stuff's amazing! What is it?"

Flash sat there, with a shocked expression, not giving a response. Faith rolled her eyes, and took the bottle from Flash's paws before he could protest. She then sprayed it on her chest, where a broken rib was, and again, nothing happened for a few moments. Then, there was a sickening snap and pop as her broken bone rearranged itself. She screamed again, but reassured Flash she was fine after the episode. She continued to do this on each body part, until her injuries were completely healed.  
She was cautious while sitting up, but got up and an expression of excitement and happiness crossed her face. "Flash...look! I'm all better! I can walk!" She said as she stood up and walked a little around the room. Eventually, it turned into a full out sprint, and then hops as she was bounding circles around their small humble abode. Flash, still shocked, watched as she hopped around, giggling and yelling in excitement. She then stopped in front of his face and tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Flash! Aren't you happy?!" I'm enthusiastic! It's like I'm walking for the first time ever...it feels so amazing!"

Flash was still speechless, before reality set in. She was all better! He hugged back, tearing up a little bit, and joining her in her celebration. Tonight was going to hold many wonders for the two friends. He just knew it.

* * *

They sat around a small fire outside their burrow, laughing and having a good time as they drunk Persim berry juice and reminisced about old times, and celebrating Faith's rapid recovery. After they ate breakfast, and Flash discarded the idea of the whole flower thing, they pretty much just ran around all day, playing games, eating berries and telling jokes. It was pretty late into the night now, and Flash had a question that was still unanswered, lingering in the back of his mind for a while.

Once the conversation died down a bit, he decided that this would be the most perfect time to ask. Taking a deep breath and scooting a bit closer on the somewhat small log they were sitting on, he gathered up all of the courage stored in his tiny form, and asked her, in a sort of somber tone.

"Uhm-...hey, Faith...?" He asked kind of embarrassed.

"What's up, Flash?" She replied in a happy tune.

"...What now?"

Faith paused and looked at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

Flash sighed. "Well...I mean, now that you're all healed...what happens? Are you going to go live somewhere else?...or stay with me? It's not like I don't like having you around, it's actually a blast." He paused before continuing. "But...what plans do you have?"

Faith thought about it, and looked down to the ground. "Now that I think about it...I have no idea."

Flash then spoke again. "I mean, you're welcome to stay here, I was just wondering if you already had plans for when this day came..."

"No, not really. I don't have anywhere to go...but if you want me to leave, the-" Flash cut her off.

"Faith, I think I made it very clear that I don't want you to leave. But, don't let me influence your choices, okay? Do whatever makes you happy."

She thought about it. "Well...I'm really happy...when I'm...with you...oh man, this is embarrassing!" She said as she did something Flash had never seen before; she pulled her fluff up over her face and squealed. Flash looked at her with a confused expression, and with a blush as red as the campfire. She looked up at him over her fluff, with a blush on her face as well, and Flash spoke next.

"Well...if you really want to...I'd be happy to let you stay with me...but there's another question I need to ask, if you're going to live with me..." He said as his face grew an even darker shade of red.

"Aaaaaannndddd...what's that?" Faith asked, with a blush still burning holes through her cheeks.

Flash stuttered while he was asking the next question. "W-w-well...I n-need t-t-to know...what are w-we?"

Faith grew confused. What kind of a question was that? What are we? That kinda sounds weird.

"What do you mean?" She asked, with a very confused look on her face. When Flash looked at her, his blush intensified, and he looked shocked for a second, before looking down at the ground and twiddled his thumbs nervously and asked again.

"Well...remember last night?"

Faith couldn't help but smile at the memories of last night. She nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Uhm...s-so...are we still j-just f-f-friends...or...?"

Faith giggled a little, making Flash a tiny bit uncomfortable. "Well...I don't know...what do you want to be?" She asked with a smile and wink. Yea, that sure helped his hormones.

Flash gave a quiet and embarrassed response, his blush making him almost faint. His heart was pounding bruises against his rib cage, and Butterfree flew and fluttered in his stomach. "Well...I really like you...and...maybe we could...be..." his words trailed off and Faith looked at him, with eyes wide and he fluff still up over her face, which was doing nothing to hide her blush. Flash got really scared as he shrunk under her gaze, and was about to oppose the idea and apologize for taking it to far, when he looked up and saw a big, goofy grin sprawled across her face and she squealed in excitement, and lunged at him again. She knocked him off his log and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tight. "Oh Flash, of course I'll be your mate!"

Flash was taken aback by her grand gesture, but hugged back when he heard those words come from her mouth. "Really!? Thank you so much! Oh man..."

She let loose her grip around his body, Flash doing the same, and lied on top of him, with her hands on his chest. She poked him in the nose, and said, "How can I say 'no' to that face?" Flash blushed and smiled.

They looked into each other's eyes, both being lost in each other's gaze. This was a time that she could finally stare into his eyes, and study them, as could he. His were a light shade of shimmering red, with a touch of orange and a certain flare to them. Her eyes were green-ish blue, with the blue being more radiant in the sunlight, and more green in the dark. Flash was the next to speak after a long silence.

"Maybe...we should...put...out...the fire...just in case...it.. " They were both zoned out, looking into each other's eyes, and it was quite hard to keep talking. They were both at a loss for words as they stared at one another, her eyes locked on him and vise-versa.

Faith gave a weak response. "Yea...we'll need...some...water...and..."

Faith moved her hands to his shoulders, and subconsciously, Flash moved his to her hips. Their faces drifted together, neither of them noticing the change in distance until they were millimeters apart. Their noses were touching, and Flash and Faith alike both knew that this would be their first and last love. The only partner they could both ever hope to fall in love with. Faith could feel his breath on her, and he could feel her breath on him. They remained in this position for a couple minutes, before finally moving closer and locking lips.

Fireworks went off in Flash's head as he and Faith shared their passionate moment. They sat there for a long bit, drawing out the feeling of passion from both of their first kisses. Flash knew a thing or two about kissing though, more so than he'd like to admit, and He knew the next step to take. He opened his mouth a small bit, snaking his tongue out to meet her lips. Much to his relief, she granted him access, and he granted her access. Their tongue's slid across each other's mouths, occasionally meeting and dueling each other in a fight for dominance. They moved their paws up and down their bodies, enjoying feeling the touch of the other person. Eventually, air ran out, and they had to rip away from each other to catch a breath, their mouths connected by a small stand of saliva.

Flash, still gasping, managed to get out some words that would stick in Faith's head for quite a while.

"I...*gasp*...I love you...Faith"

A big smile drew across her lips, and she snuggled her head into his chest. "I love you too...Flash."

Flash smiled, and carefully, stood up with faith in his arms, and walked back to the burrow. He laid her down on the soft bed of moss and curled up beside her, Faith moving closer as to snuggle with him. He put his arms around her body again and hugged her, falling asleep with her in his arms for the second night in a row. They both knew that this would be the starting of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

Faith woke up comfortably, to the sound of chirping Starly and Staravia. The light of the morning drew itself along the burrow's floor, and shone on them. Faith looked up to see her new mate, cuddled in with her. The sight brought a smile to her lips, and she snuggled into his fur again, loving the feeling of his fur on her face. Flash's fur glowed as the sunlight hit it, making a sort of disco ball effect in the small burrow.

Flash woke up pleasantly to see Faith awake, but still holding him. He greeted her as he did most every morning.

"Good morning, Faith."

Faith looked up and smiled at him, before giving him a small peck on the lips. "Good morning, Flash." She said with a giggle and a blush.

Flash smiled and replied. "Want to go out and get some breakfast?"

Faith giggled again. "We don't need to go out first thing in the morning, Flash." She said as she buried her face in his chest again. Flash, getting the idea, smiled and pulled her close, trying to fall back asleep again. After some time, their stomachs both growled in sync, and, Flash looked down to Faith, who looked up at him. They stared at each other for a bit, and then they both burst out laughing.

"Okay...hehe...maybe we should eat now..." Flash, said, still chuckling.

Faith, still giggling, nodded and let go of Flash, much to his dismay. She got up and offered him a paw, which he gladly accepted. They walked, paw in paw, to the berry bushes a little ways away from the burrow. After they had some breakfast, they played some games, hopped in the lake, sunbathed, ran around, played hide and seek, and other fun stuff.

By around noon, it was time for lunch. They walked back to the burrow, arms full of berries and flowers to chew on. They sat down, spread their feast on a leaf, and dug in.

Faith looked over to Flash, and started laughing. Flash, a bit confused, stared at her, laughing at him

"What's so...funny, Faith?"

She laughed harder, Flash completely oblivious to the berry juice that stained his face. Once she told him, separated words through giggles, he looked around the burrow for a berry, getting an idea. When she was just about to question his antics, he picked up an Oran berry, and, with a smirk, started advancing towards Faith. She got the idea of his motives, and started backing away slowly.

"Flash...don't you dare..."

He wasn't listening to her pleas of desperation, and smothered the berry into her face and mouth, turning her face completely blue. They both sat there, Faith shocked, Flash trying to keep in laughter. Flash couldn't take it anymore, and burst out laughing. Faith, who was still shocked, sat there for a few seconds, before she joined in on the fun.

Faith walked over to Flash, who was rolling around on the ground, clutching his stomach, and laughing pretty hard. She held two Oran berries, one in each paw, and, with an evil grin, attacked Flash.

She splatted it all over his arms, his chest, and his small feet, practically giving him a bath in the sticky substance. Flash, still laughing, because it tickled, got up after she was done. She took one look at him and burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she didn't notice him sneak up on her and pick her up in his arms, bride style. Still chuckling, she was a bit surprised.

"Flash...hahaha...kekeke...where are we going?"

Flash was silent as he walked her out of the burrow, down into the meadow, and to the edge of the lake.

"Flash...what are yo-AHHHHH!" She yelled out as Flash threw her in the water. It was really cold, and Faith was confused by what had just happened. She resurfaced and asked him.

"Flash! You big meanie! What was that all about?" She looked up and saw he was laughing.

"Does the water feel nice, Faith? Hahah!" He said in between chuckles.

Faith, smirking, swam over to him, grabbed his foot, and pulled him in with her.

"Hahahah-Eeeeyaugh!" Flash yelled at the sudden change in gravity. He landed in the water with a splash, resurfaced, and looked at Faith, who was giggling.

"Lets go for a swim, Flash!" She exclaimed as she started moving out towards the center of the lake. Flash followed her, stopping and treading water once they were in the middle of it. Faith turned to Flash, and moved closer. Flash was about to question her, when she leaned forward and gave him a kiss, which he happily returned. They floated in the middle of the lake, lovestruck and without a care in the world. Once they pulled apart, Faith smiled.

"You still have Oran berry stains on your face. Let me get that for you!" She said as she splashed him without warning. Flash rubbed his eyes and looked at her swimming back to shore.

"Oh no you don't!" He said as he chased after her. He eventually caught up, and pulled her leg back so that she was now facing him. He shouted, "And you have some on your face! Here, let me get it for you!" He said as he did the exact same thing that she did to him, splashing her with water. Eventually, it turned into a giggle and splash fight, as they both attacked each other with the water.

After some time, they got back onto shore, and shook and dried themselves off. They walked down to the burrow again, and seeing the mess they made, replaced the moss and grass with new stuff. They lied down, and tried to get a little rest. Flash had an idea that was just starting to blossom at the back of his head, remembering the lake and it's beauty. Devising a plan, Flash got up and told Faith that he was going to use the 'washroom' of sorts, which was just a bush that he did his business behind occasionally. He left and, finding a stick, wrote a message in the dirt by the bush, and scurried off.

* * *

(_He's been gone for a pretty long time..._) Faith thought. (_Surely, it doesn't take that long to go. Maybe for a girl, but not for a guy._)

She sighed and looked towards the entrance of the burrow, waiting for him to come back. After almost half an hour of her waiting in silence, she got up and went to check on him.

She rounded the corner to the burrow, and back towards the bush Flash said he was going to use.

"Uhm...Flash? Are you there?...are you okay?"

When she didn't get a response, she hesitated a little before peaking around the bush. She opened her eyes once she realized she had them closed, and saw a message written in the dirt. It said:

Faith,

Don't worry about me. I'm alright. I've just went to do some preparing for something special. I want you to stay in the Burrow until sundown. When you do, go down to the edge of the lake that we normally do. Make sure that, even if you're hungry, you don't come early. To tell when I want you to meet me, put this stick halfway into thr ground, and look at it facing the sun. When the sun lowers enough to come under the tip of the stick, you may proceed to the lake.

I love you.

~Flash.

* * *

There you have it, chapter 9.

I've got many ideas as to how this story will progress. I might make it a whole other story as well, with a sequel to this one. This one is about the romance, after all. And this was a little shorter than last time's chapter, if it really matters to you, then I'm sorry xD

Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting! :D

~LagomorphKing


	10. The Date

This is the penultimate chapter, meaning that after this, there will only be one more. I've had so much fun writing this series, and I will be making a squeal. I've already got it planned out in my head, and it's going to be kick ass.

Thanks for reading this far, for anyone who still is. I appreciate each and every one of you.

This chapter would've been out, like, 2 days after I posted chapter 9, but I had really bad writers block, and even now, I don't think this chapter is nearly as god as it could've been. Sorry if it's really bad xD

Enjoy.

* * *

My Knight in Yellow Fur

Chapter 10, Part 1

* * *

Right now, all Faith was doing was trying to keep her small attention span occupied as she kicked some dirt around and sighed. She was so bored that she had even started trying to imitate Flash with her hand, talking to it and hugging it. It just wasn't the same without Flash around. Nothing was lively, nothing seemed right. It was like a piece of her had decided to just break off and run away, never to be seen again. She couldn't help but worry about him, being gone this long, even though the letter stated that he would be alright. She sighed again and sat down, trying to find something to compensate for her boredom.

She wondered how Flash ever survived in this forest without any stimulation. Without her there, she could only imagine how boring it must've been going on day after wretched day, sitting there and doing nothing. Maybe he had friends that she still had yet to meet that he'd do fun things with? Was she keeping him from seeing his friends, and having fun like he used to? The last thing she wanted to do was weigh him down and make him her slave. She wanted him to be happy, and free, and she knew from experience what it's like being held down from doing something and restricting your freedom. That was a question that she had to ask him when she saw him again...if she saw him again.

She was just being paranoid...right? Flash was fine, he could take care of himself. Faith was the one in real danger, sitting in the burrow like a bump on a log, an easy target for any predator that found the burrow and decided to just waltz in and kill whatever was inside. But still...she worried.

She got up and looked at the sky, seeing the sun still high up in the air. She sighed again, and looked at the stick on the ground near the doorway. It was the one she had been told to stick into the ground to tell time. That time, however, was nowhere near current time. She had another 4 hours to go, at the least. She decided that her brain couldn't take any more of the mind numbing boredness, and wandered outside of the burrow. She decided that she was going to take a walk, in the opposite direction of the lake. After all, he never said that she had to stay in the burrow, right?

She walked back to the bush to look at the message again.

"...I want you to stay in the burrow until sundown..."

Faith looked at the message and shrugged. It wasn't her fault if her brain was about to die from lack of fun. She kept walking past the bush and to a small trail she found past a couple of trees. She trotted along, minding her own business, gazing at the wonderful wildlife that consumes everything in beauty, but only in appearance, as Faith knew all too well. It can manifest into your worst nightmare, leaving you trapped in an endless asylum of beauty and fear, held for all eternity. It was actually one of the scariest places to be at night, much due to the large amount of predators that stalk you deep into the darkness.

She continued down the small path, glancing around and occasionally picking up rocks and other things that were thrown away that might be useful. She walked until she came to a small pond where she skipped some rocks and greeted the water Pokémon that lived there, before skipping off again down the path. She came across a small family of Mudkip and Marshtomp asking for directions back to the pond a little ways ahead on the road, and explained that she had just been there and could point them in the right direction. She skipped along down the path after she said goodbye to the family.

This small walk was turning into something that was actually quite fun. The atmosphere was great, the wild Pokémon were nice, and it was exhilarating to be somewhere other than the space of the burrow. It got pretty old after a while, being all dirt and seeing the same landscape every morning. It was nice to be able to explore.

She got to the end of the trail, and decided to walk back, seeing how the sun was going down fast and there probably weren't any more wonders ahead of the end of it. She skipped along before running into the same family as before, still lost and starting to get worried. Faith offered to walk with them back to the pond, an offer the family of four gladly took. They talked about many things on their trek back, Faith mostly talking about Flash to the Marshtomp female, both of them ogling over him, with Marshtomp being a bit jealous. After they parted ways, and the family dispersed to the pond, Faith continued back down the path and back to the burrow. She put it into double time as she realized that the sun was nearing the horizon line, and that she'd be late to the lakeside.

She sprinted as fast as she could, not being in as much of a hurry to hop, but still wanted to get back in time to fluff her fur up or something to make herself look pretty for Flash the next time she saw him.

She realized soon that the sun had gone a bit down since the last time she checked, and so she started hopping. She stopped though as something on a bush branch caught her eye. She looked at it for a couple seconds, a couple of meters away, and couldn't make out what it was. She moved closer to inspect it, and pulled it off the branch. Laid there, in her paws, was the most dazzling pink and purple ribbon she had ever seen. She hopped up and down in excitement before hopping back down the trail to the burrow to put it in her hair.

Once she reached the burrow, she did the stick test and saw that it was not yet time to leave. Good, now she could put the ribbon in her hair and style herself a bit. Using the water bowl as a mirror of sorts, she fluffed up her fur, tied the ribbon on top of her head in a nice floral type knot that her mom taught her how to make, and, using some dirt and water, she mixed it on a leaf, and used it as a mascara or sorts. Much to her surprise, it actually worked quite well. It was dark and dry, but still gave color to her normally invisible eyelashes. Once she was done dolling herself up, she could only wait until the time came to leave.

She walked over to the entrance of the burrow, where the stick in the ground was. Being very careful as to not wreck her fur, she got down on her front paws in a sort of push up position, and put her head on the ground to look at the sun and the stick. It was still too early.

She sighed and walked back into the burrow to do nothing again for a little while, while she waited for the right time to leave. Here she was again, just her and her thoughts. Flash was the main source of her everything now, and she couldn't do anything productive or fun while he was gone.

Why did he leave in the first place? There was no real reason to. They didn't need any essentials, and they probably would've just went together to get it without a second thought, if they needed it desperateness. He wouldn't have to take measures such as this just to grab something, however far away it may be. Maybe he went to the lake alone...just to get time away from her, and told her not to go to the lake because that's where he'd be. After all, she was kind of clingy...and maybe he really didn't like her after all...maybe he didn't want to be her mate...

The thought of it made her cringe in sadness. Was she really annoying to him? Maybe he didn't really like her and was just trying to make her happy, to protect her feelings? It would make sense; Flash's personality is like that. He'd do anything to make someone happy, and it could be a blessing and a curse at some times. She started to feel really down now, losing hope as the thought started to plague her mind, making her believe in the theory more and more. She started to cry and ripped the bow from her hair, her self esteem plummeting. She took a seat, now not caring about how she looked, and covered her eyes with her paws, her cry's echoing far into the burrow and out into the open air.

* * *

Flash had left that morning to get things set up for something special. He was going to take Faith on a date. He had everything planned out in his head; the food they would eat, the entertainment, and the main feature...an official proposal.

Now, before you ask, proposals in the world of humans are different than that in the Pokémon world. With humans, they would present their partner with a ring of promise - one that says that they will be 'married' soon. Then, they have a big celebration called a 'marriage', and their partners would place another ring on their fingers, symbolizing that they were supposed to be forever bound in love and trust, mates for life. In the Pokémon universe, a proposal was just a romantic setting, with one mate asking the other if they will mate with them. It was usually the male that proposed this, but it was not unheard of for the female to 'suggest' it. It also didn't have to necessarily be romantic, but he figured that romance was essential to a successful proposal.

He was still running around, trying to gather things and talk to Pokémon, trying to make everything work out like he'd planned. He had even went so far as to go to Suicune's nest to ask for help. Flash knew Suicune mutually, not the greatest of friends, but they talked on occasion, which he thought was pretty cool. Once he told her his predicament, she replied with, "I'd be happy to help. Ah, young love, it's a beautiful thing. You must really like her."

Flash had blushed in embarassment at this statement, and replied, "Yeah...she means a lot to me...".

He still had lots to do. Cook the food, for one thing. He was planning on making a very delicious, but simple, plate of spaghetti. How he'd get it, he had no fucking idea. He might just have to go into town later. He went to Buisel earlier, one of his best friends, to make a table for his date. Despite Buisel's type, and stereotypicaly, he was actually very good with working with wood. He agreed, and said he'd have it ready before sundown. Perfect.

He went to a locally known Silcoon, who was famous for making the best string shot silk ever imaginable. He got her to weave him a silk tablecloth of sorts, and set it in a little tiny backpack he'd found by chance earlier. He stopped by the stubborn Snubbul's house, and asked to borrow their pillows. They were very inclined to reject, but once Flash had told them his predicament, they seemed to be very much opposing the earlier attitude. They gave him the small pillows he needed, much to bratty Snubbul's dismay, and Flash gave a thanks before walking off.

Everything was perfect, and he now had everything set up. He found earlier out that the only way he'd be able to get spaghetti was to go into town and buy it. He'd have to improvise, then, and use his cute 'boy charm' on the store clerk, which was really just attract. To his surprise, it actually worked well, and he got 2 cans from the lady. He felt like he'd cheated her out of giving away profit, and left her with something of equal value; the rest of the Hyper Potion they had, which resold for 600 Poké.

He kept going over everything in his head, making sure that everything went as planned. He reviewed the routine for the fourth time in 5 minutes, not wanting to forget a single step, as he waited for Faith in a bush. He was a nervous wreck, but he had to get it together to be confident about the date. He was more pampered up than normal, having his fur brushed by and styled by one of the best Pokémon to talk to about style in Eterna forest: his mother. When Flash left his clan, he soon learned that his mother had left his father after she figured out he'd been mating behind her back with a very skanky Belossom. His brother and sister followed her and lived with her, and Flash went to see them on occasion. He also told her about his predicament, which she and his sister were both making mock fun at him finally settling down. It was redundant, considering that his sister was older than him. It was all in good fun, none-the-less. She agreed to help him, pampered him up, and told him that she was expecting grandchildren. Great.

His fur was combed and clean, bringing a shine to it. He wore a very simple, but still classy bow tie around his neck, and he wore a top hat that was big enough to fit on his head, and allowed room for his ears. How she acquired all this stuff was beyond him, but he didn't question it. She also gave him a de-thorned rose she had received earlier from a very pervy Raticate that fancied her. While it was a little awkward receiving it, he knew it would help none-the-less. All he had to do was set the mood, and wait for her arrival. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Faith sobbed into her paws, as she felt depressed for herself. He self esteem was at an all time low. She kept cursing herself through sobs for not being pretty enough for Flash to be interested. She had pretty much ruined her once before beautiful image with her sudden bout of depression. She stopped crying for a minute as she got up, and walked towards the burrow entrance. She glanced at the stick, lied flat on the ground, and looked up at the sun. Time was going painfully slow, as it still wasn't time to go yet. She decided to try and work things out with her very depressed state of mind.

First of all, was she still going? Yes. She was still going to go, even if the terrible thought of being rejected still clenched at her insides and tore her apart. Secondly, was she thinking rationally? She looked at the pros and cons...of sorts. If he didn't like her, then why would he have saved her? Well...maybe he still just wanted to be friends, and was too awkward to resist her exited, "Oh, Flash! Of course I'll be your mate!" Spiel. But, if he didn't want to be her mate, than why did he kiss her back? The kiss was too passionate for it to be faked. She could feel his heart pumping at an abnormal power and speed against her chest, and she could feel the passion emanating from his body. Furthermore, he said he loved her after it. Say what you want, someone who isn't in love typically doesn't just throw those words around.

Lastly, when she got there, what was he planning? Was he planning...an ambush? No...that didn't seem quite right. Not unless he was working with...**_THEM._** Faith knew, that this wasn't the case though. Flash was way to sweet to be involved in the likes of "them". Unless he was just a really good actor.

Maybe, he was planning something completely different, as well. Might as well look at it from both sides, bad and good. But, just what was he planning? Well, there were only three possible options for the "good" category. One was, was he was just showing her something he'd found or something, and there was nothing really special to it. But that one was flexible. Firstly, because he said he had to "plan" it. There isn't really much planning that goes into showing something off. Secondly, the note seemed to contain too many mystery around it to be a simple item or scenery he wanted to show off. The note left in the ground had a vibe to it; one that suggested that he really tried to hide what he was planning.

Another option was that he was throwing a celebration of some sort, something that had nothing to do with her. Maybe a birthday party for a friend or something. He did say he needed to plan.

Lastly, and it didn't hit Faith until she though about it, but what he's planning might actually be for her specifically...or maybe even something the both of them would enjoy doing together. It would make sense, once again reiterating that he had to plan for it, and that it was a surprise. Maybe, it was something that had to do with their relationship...like a date.

Faith's eyes widened as she thought about it, and as she did, the theory became more and more plausible, and everything fit together. The need to plan, the need to keep it a secret, the need for it to be sundown exactly to set a romantic vibe...and the need for her to stay away from the area.

She got up, and, looking at the stick and sun again, realized that she didn't have much time. If she was going, she was going to look nice, and she was going to be beautiful, even if she did get rejected. At least she would look pretty, and have some dignity.

Doing the same thing as before, she tied the bow to her head/ear again, and put more of the dirt-liner and mascara on. She puffed up her fur using the water, and washed her cheeks, as they still had some stains from her earlier episode on them. She looked down into the water bowl and smiled, her self esteem boosting significantly. She walked out of the burrow, realizing that it was time to go, and taking one last breath, headed down through the meadow, to the lake.

* * *

She walked through the meadow, about halfway through the tall grass, when she stopped and stared at the dirt. Did she really want to do this? There was a million different ways this could go, the worst leaving her heartbroken. Before, she would've sprinted down,at the next chance to see Flash. Now...she wasn't so sure.

She was about to walk away, when she realized something.

Flash was Flash. Flash was sincere; Flash was generous. Flash was fun, nice, tough, caring, resilient, patient...everything a mate needed to be. She couldn't turn away from him now. Especially if he had saved her life. The feelings she felt now, went beyond love, friendship, and almost everything else. It was like a feeling of needing to pay her dues. It only felt right. After all he'd done for her...he deserved this. He planned all of this out, and if it could make him happy...Faith was happy as well. She continued walking to the lake, slower steps this time, not wanting to take it too fast. By the time she was at the bush right before the lakeside, she paused, recollected her sanity, did some breathing exercises, and got prepared to go through the shrub. In a burst of adrenaline, she shot herself through the plant, shocked at what was on the other side.

* * *

Flash had been told by Ariel view, a young Starly, that Faith was heading to the clearing near where the lake was. This was Pikachu's cue to leave the bush, to get prepared for his grand entrance. He was so nervous that his stomach was actually starting to hurt. It beat at his insides, demanding food. Sadly, this was one of Flash's little tweaks; When he's nervous, he's also hungry. It's weird, but also a part of him that he had to accept, for some stupid reason.

He scurried to the lakeside, greeted by Suicune. "Are you ready? Is everything set?" She asked with a voice so soothing, it could make a person melt.

Flash gave a worried response. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Great. Hop on, and we'll get this show on the road," she said with a wink and a smile.

* * *

Faith burst through the bush, in a sort of daze, kind of panicking to see what was on the other side. Nothing attacked her though, and everything was quiet. As she calmed down, she took a look at what was on the other side. She saw, to her surprise, a small wooden table, and by small, I mean it was more of a stool. A wide, long stool, with some pillows at either side. She also saw a plate of spaghetti, and, draped over the table, was a white tablecloth. There was a rose next to it, on the opposite side, next to a folded piece of paper. Faith's eyes lit up as she noticed what this was; she was right in guessing a date. She rushed over to the side of the table, and, seeing the paper, unfolded it. It read:

_"Look to the arch - what lay beyond the confines of space and time is your true treasure. The beginning of a new life is the key to your salvation, and you shall find salvation in the treasure that only your eyes behold._

_~Flash."_

Well. That was weird. What was all of this? What was this 'new life' that the note spoke of? She looked around, looking for either an arch, a key, or...something. when she looked out to the lake, she noticed that the brush that usually obscures your view of the body of water, had been cut and bent around, to create an arch-like thing, with roses fastened into the brush. This must be the arch the note spoke about. Man, today was just getting more weird as it went along. She walked over to the lake's edge, and peered out to the water, not seeing a thing. The only thing she could see was the water. She looked up at the brush, and saw yet another note taped to a string that dropped down as she passed through the imaginary arch. She took it off, being careful not to rip it. When she unfolded it, it read,

_"Hey, Faith._

_Yes, you. This is Flash._

_Hello beautiful. You must be reading this note with a look of confusion. I know you too well. Well, once you turn around, you might not be so confused. But, before you do, I had something I want to say._

_I love you. And I always will. Don't you forget that. Ever._

_~Flash."_

Faith's eyes started to water, and she shook with a feeling of intense gratitude, her blood pressure rising to it's full extent.

She was a little hesitant to turn around, but when she did, she saw nothing. Being confused for a few seconds, she stood there, not knowing what, to do, when all of a sudden, a big, fast object sprinted out of the bush ahead of her. She ducked as it flew over top of her, into the water. But, there was no splash sound. Faith turned around, to see the legendary Pokémon, Suicune, prancing across the water. Every time her paw hit a spot on the water, the entire lake glowed for a split second until she landed again, flashing on and off, creating a stunning display. The sundown only made the moment more magical as, what she guessed were water Pokémon, sprayed water out of the lake, looking like fountains. The water glowed with the possibility to light all of Sinnoh, and Faith kind of had to squint when it flashed. Suicune was still flying around, in a blur, casually touching the lake for a moment, before flying off again. Once she was done, she swiftly stopped by Faith, letting a certain Pokémon, the carrier of her affections, climb off of her back. He thanked her, and she skipped back off, still lighting the lake along the way. All Faith could do was manage a surprised look and intense blush as he turned around and said,

"Hello, beautiful."

* * *

Faith stood there for what seemed like hours, trying to get over the shock and surprise that she had just experienced. Flash looked at her, understanding her surprise, and guided her to the table. He sat her on the pillow, and, from a backpack that he pulled out from under the table, took out candles and placed them around the table on the ground, with the last one being placed on the table itself.

Flash sat down after lighting all of the candles, and looked into Faith's shocked eyes, while she still tried to decipher what was going on. Flash chuckled, and brought his head down on his fists, his elbows on the table supporting his weight. Faith, through stutters, spoke first.

"F-flash...what is this...?" She said in a still shocked tone.

Flash chuckled again, and replied. "This is a way of showing my affection towards you, Faith," he paused before continuing. "This is how much I love you."

Faith stopped, looking surprised, and a blush crossed her face. Her mouth pulled into a smile, and she spoke next in a flattered tone.

"You look very nice tonight, Flash. I love the top hat..." she said with a giggle.

Flash smiled. "So do you, beautiful. Where did you get that bow from? It looks fantastic on you."

If Faith was physically able to blush any more, she would have. "I found it...on a branch..." she said, in a still shy tone, remembering her breakdown, and now she felt silly. Flash did love her. He was presenting his love to her in compliments and scenery. She was beautiful, and nobody was going to tell her she wasn't.

Flash looked at her, eyes sparking. She was so shy and cute, and he wanted her. He wanted her to be with him forever. "So, shall we eat?" He said with a smile.

Faith looked at him, and asked, "Where did you get all this stuff?" Flash chuckled. "I have my sources."

Now, the typical Lady and the Tramp thing that went on with the spaghetti wasn't why Flash got the dish he did. Instead, he got it because it was his favorite human food, and on a night like this, he figured that he might as well have his favorite food shared with his favorite person. Although it was a little sloppy, because they had to use their hands to eat the noodles. Flash wasn't able to get utensils, Not that either of them knew how to use them in the first place.

Faith downed her first noodle, eyes going wide and her taste buds exploding. "Wow, this is awesome! I'm so jealous."

Flash smiled, but was confused. "What'd you mean, jealous?" He asked.

"I'm jealous of you, and your ability to cook taste bud bombs." Flash laughed at the statement. "Thanks, Faith." He picked up a noodle and chewed on it, with an expression of bliss on his face. This went on for a while, both of them eating in a comfortable silence, occasionally locking eyes and giggling. When they both decided that they were finished eating, they moved to the lakeside to stargaze, Flash's hat set down beside them.

"...Flash?" Faith said, breaking the silence.

"Yea, Faith?" Flash replied, looking at the sky.

She curled up beside him, and he placed an arm around her. "Why'd you do all of this?"

Flash paused before giving a simple response. "Because I love you, Faith." He paused again, before standing up, her doing the same. He held his hands in hers, and looked into her eyes. "Faith...I need to know something." He knelt down, still holding her hands. "I love you, and I hope with all my heart that you feel the same way. Will you be my mate?"

* * *

Oh man, that was dreadful. At least, in my opinion. Tell me what you think by reviewing, was it a good chapter, or was it crap? xD Both good and bad comments accepted, I don't mind some constructive criticism.

~LagomorphKing


	11. Bound By Love

Here it is, the last chapter of MKIYF. I've had so much fun writing this story, and I thank each and every one of you for reading, reviewing, and taking the time to put interest int my story. I appreciate every one of you, and I hope you will read the sequel, and other stories that I add to the collection.

This chapter also contains a lemon. Sorry if this offends you, or the lemon is just bad, but I had a talk with Uranium235, who, by the way, I want to thank a lot, because he pushed me to finish this chapter and gave me confidence to keep writing.

Thank's, Uranium235.

Anyways, the story flows so much better into the sequel with the lemon. So, due to adult themes, this story is now rated MA.

So, without further ado, let's get started!

* * *

My Knight in Yellow Fur

Chapter 10, Part 2

Faith looked at him with confusion sprawled out across her features. What kind of question was that, anyways? Wasn't she already his mate? They decided this already at the campfire a couple days ago. Was is somehow possible that he'd forgotten? It just didn't seem right. Flash couldn't have forgotten, they were together pretty much the entire time, and Faith was pretty damn sure he hadn't accumulated any brain damage since then.

She spoke after a little while of silence. "But, Flash...I thought we were already mates, didn't we decide that the other day?"

Flash sighed. "Yea, we decided to be in a relationship, and it doesn't really work when you're not...you know...actual mates. What I'm saying, is...is...uhm..."

"...What, Flash?" She said, becoming increasingly annoyed by his behavior. As much as she hated herself to admit it, Flash could be annoying and naive at times. It's not like she still didn't love him though, he had a big heart and was very caring and generous. They were small, insignificant little dents in an otherwise perfectly round apple. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

"Uhm...well, ah...to be mates, you kinda have to...you know..." Flash got quieter and looked to the ground in embarrassment when saying what he said next. "...mate...?"

After saying this, Flash stood up, and put his hands behind his back. "Just never mind, I guess. It's not that important..."

Faith looked at Flash who held his gaze at the ground, Flash's face turning more red than a Cheri berry. After standing there for more than a minute, Faith spoke up again.

"Well...Flash, if you're asking to mate me...well, I think we should wait. You know...until we're both ready," Faith said to a still embarrassed Flash. Flash finally looked up at Faith, who put an arm around him and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. "...But, that doesn't mean that I don't still love you, Flash."

Flash sighed and put his arm around her waist. "Yea, I know. I understand, Faith. I love you too." After this, Faith looked at Flash, and pecked him on the lips. "We should get going. It's getting pretty late, and I want to actually wake up tomorrow." She said with a chuckle.

A playful smirk sprawled across Flash's face, as he leaned in and kissed her again. She kissed him back, their hands wrapping around each other, Flash's around her waist and Faith's around his neck. After standing there for about half a minute, Flash picked her up by her thighs to deepen the kiss. They walked back to the burrow, Flash still carrying Faith in his arms. They reached their humble abode, and fell asleep in each other's arms after their lips were to tired to continue. Right before they were both about to fall asleep, Flash spoke some words that, to this day, are still embedded in Faith's mind.

"I love you, Faith."

Faith giggled, and snuggled in closer, her actions speaking for her words as she was to tired to respond. Again, they fell asleep in each other's arms, their dreams carrying them off together to the land of the unknown.

* * *

They woke up the next day, the sun shining high in the sky and the forest alive with the many calls of the different species, set in the wonderful world of Pokémon. Flash and Faith woke up normally, both exited to start the new day. Yet, this was a day that wouldn't be so normal, and unfortunately, neither of them knew it until it happened.

They both awoke from possibly the best sleep they've ever had, held in each other's arms, both of them being in a state of true serenity. They woke up, left the burrow, and wandered outside, continuing the normal routine of their everyday lives. They stopped by some berry bushes, picked some Oran berries which were a favorite amongst the two, and ate only 3 berries amongst the two of them, their stomach's both being full from last night's 'feast' if you will. Flash, surprisingly, ate the least of the duo, by only eating half of one. Faith, on the other hand, ate two berries and the other half of Flash's. It was odd, but, if she was hungry, she was hungry.

The rest of the morning, they played games, told jokes and had a friendly battle with a local Staravia in which Faith participated in. Flash watched from the sidelines, on the ready to rush to her side if need be. Now, you would think that Staravia would rather eat the small rodent, but Staravia was in fact, a friend of Flash's. She knew him after he'd saved her from drowning once, and they've remained friends to this day. Although, Flash was still quite nervous. Staravia could turn on them at any moment, or so it seemed. Then again, it might just be paranoia...right?

Yea, it was probably paranoia.

Maybe.

Yea, nothing bad was going to happen, everything would be just fine.

Maybe.

Flash sighed, and continued watching. They were both extremely good fighters, and Flash was impressed by the show. Their attacks clashed in the air, neither one of them taking any real damage. They were, for the most part, an equal match.

Faith dodged to the left of the Staravia, narrowly avoiding a Peck attack. Faith countered with a small Dizzy Punch to the side of the head, which spun her around 360 degrees, until she faced Faith again. She flew up into the air, and gathered a gust attack and launched it at the grounded Buneary. Faith however, had other plans, and used a bounce attack to evade the oncoming wind, and flew high up into the sky, now eye level with Staravia. Faith threw out a regular punch, but Staravia dodged and pecked her under the arm. After that, Faith grabbed her by the beak, and threw her towards the ground. Staravia recovered to fast though, and flew away before she hit the ground. Faith landed, a couple meters away from where Staravia was now flying.

Staravia landed on the ground and folded her wings. "Phew...I think we should stop now, I'm beat."

Faith relaxed her battle stance after hearing this statement. "Oh boy, so am I. You're one hell of a sparring partner, Staravia."

Staravia chuckled and grinned. "You're not so bad yourself...Faith, was it?" Faith nodded. Staravia walked over and held out a wing, which Faith accepted and shook, in a guesture of friendly competition.

They both retracted their wing/paw as they saw Flash walk over. "My, that was a hell of a fight to watch, Faith and Staravia. You're both excellent fighters!" He said with a grin.

"Thanks." They both replied in unison.

"So, would you like some lunch, Faith? Staravia, you're welcome to come with us and eat." Flash said, gesturing to the berries and flowers off to the other side of the feild.

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to intrude on your lunch time with your..." she said the next part while poking him with her elbow. "...mate."

Flash blushed a tiny bit before responding. "It's no intrusion at all. I insist, and I'm sure Faith would love the company. There aren't many girls for her to talk to around here anyways, she could use the load off."

Staravia shook her head. "Ya know guys, I really would love to, but I have to get back to my nest. I have children to feed, but it was nice talking to you again. I'm really happy for the two of you, as well." She paused before continuing. "I mean, Flash here hasn't gotten any action since I've known him." She said with a laugh, and a teasing tone. Faith joined in on the fun with her, them both laughing and Flash shaking his head.

After the giggle fit was over, Staravia departed and the duo set off to get lunch. They stopped by a flower garden before though, as Faith had been entranced by their beauty. As Faith was ogling over the roses and lilacs that surrounded the area, Flash went off to pick berries. It got kinda boring after awhile, just eating berries and small flowers, but they were both herbivores, so it's not like they could eat much of anything else.

Faith had picked a bunch of the flowers growing in the field, and walked over and presented them to Flash. He took them, sniffed them, and thanked Faith for the gift, before he pecked her on the lips. Yea, usually it's the male who gives flowers to the female, but, they were from her, so who cares? Plus, Flash liked flowers, and he was going to be dammed if anybody told him he couldn't because of his gender.

They sat down in the field, eating merrily and laughing at each other's stained faces. They were having a great time, and Flash started whistling because he was happy, a thing Flash does when he is so.

"...Flash?"

Flash interrupted his whistling to answer her question. "What's up?"

"...What is that song you were whistling?"

Flash looked over to her and pondered it. "You know, Faith, I've no idea. I just know it, and I don't remember where it came from or why it's important to me. Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Faith started to say. "That's the song my mom used to sing to me when I had nightmares, to calm me down." She then chuckled a bit. "I know that song inside and out."

Flash looked over to her, kind of surprised she knew it. That song, was one he'd known his entire life, yet the mysteries surrounding it still continued to build walls around the only memories that he had about the song. Maybe, she could tell him details about the song, ones that would spark his memory.

"Hey, Faith, just how much do you know abo-", but that's all Flash got out before Faith was pulled into the bush behind them, emiting a small squeal before dissapearing from sight.

"What the fuck? Faith!" Flash yelled before sprinting off behind the bush, forgetting about their lunches. He turned around the bush just in time to see Faith being kidnapped and rushed off by some white thing of a blur. Flash rushed at it, trying to catch up to it and apprehend the would be "thief" of sorts. He didn't care who he/she was, or why he/she wanted to take Faith, but all hell was about to break loose. Flash was content about stomping the criminal into the ground before anything would happen to Faith.

He kept sprinting through the brush, barely noticing the sticks and twigs that assaulted him and left scratches on his body. Every time Flash would round a corner, the white blur would round another one. Damn, it was fast, and if it was that fast while carrying Faith, Flash could only imagine how fast they were when running by him/herself. Flash then kicked it into high gear, using a Quick Attack that he would later learn was a bad idea. He rounded another corner, and was just sprinting along, when an object came out of nowhere and smacked him in the face, both the speed and the power of the hit leaving Flash's world black.

* * *

A while later, Flash woke up. Eyes still closed, he went to go rub his wounded head, when he noticed his arms were being held behind his back, restricting his movement somehow. Cracking his eyes open slowly, he took a gander at his surroundings, and was momentarily confused as to why he was there. Then, it all hit him at once, Flash and Faith eating lunch, the kidnapping, and even the moment before the impact. His face turned from an expression of being confused, to that of a scowl. He tried to move, but his entire body was tied to a tree. He tried releasing electricity, but soon found out that when he did, it was all being sapped into little pink suction cup things on his cheeks. He sighed, and relieved his efforts, taking the moment to realize his surroundings.

He looked in front of him, realizing that he was in a clearing, shrouded by trees. He was on the bottom right side, tied to a tree. The clearing went out for about 80 yards in each direction, and even though the sun was shining, and the small field didn't host any trees, most of it was in darkness from the foliage blocking the sun's rays above them.

He turned his head to his left, and saw Faith tied to the tree next to him, eyes closed and her head slumped down like she was sleeping. Only, she had a gag in her mouth, whereas Flash didn't, and she was turned around to the other side of the tree away from the meadow, but the tree was so thin that she could still see Flash from where she was.

"Faith! Wake up! Faiiitthh? Hello? Are you awake?" Flash yelled to Faith, who jerked awake when Flash finished his sentence. She turned to him, looking confused, before an expression of realization crossed her face, and she looked at him, tears building up in the corners of her eyes. She tried to mumble something, but choked on her own spit. As she was hacking, Flash spoke again.

"Faith, don't talk. I'm going to get us out of here."

"Oh, are you now?" A new, sinister voice sounded from the bushes. Flash turned to the direction of the voice, and he saw one lone Zangoose walk out of the bush. Man, the Zangoose around here are really out of control.

"What the fuck do you want? Why are you doing this?!" Flash retorted.  
The Zangoose laughed. "You know Flash, I-"

"Don't call me that. You don't have the right to address me as so, you dick sucking prick." Flash growled menacingly.

The Zangoose smirked. "Fine then, Mr. Pikachu. Have it your way." The Zangoose snarled back. "I bet you're wondering why I tied you and your mate up, and held you here as my prisoners. Well, it just so happens that your sorry ass almost killed my son, you good for nothing, spineless cunt hole."

Flash's face contorted into anger. "I'm sorry, Mr. Zangoose, but it appears that you're mistaken."

"Oh, am I now?" The Zangoose replied. "Well, that's funny, because I specifically remember finding my son in a mangled mess, at the far side of the forest, twitching and mumbling something about a Pikachu. Now tell me, are you one of the only Pikachu on this side of the forest?"

Flash snarled, but then forged an evil smile. "Yea, I attacked your son. He deserved it too, the lousy prick can't fight for shit."

The Zangoose sped over to Flash at the speed of light, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing down hard. Flash let out a choked cry, before the Zangoose spoke again.

"Now, Mr. Pikachu, if you ever want to use any basic motor function again, you will NOT try something like that again. Do you hear me?" He said the last sentence with emphasis, and an increased squeze on his throat.

Flash then did something none of them thought he would do. He spit in his face, before saying, "Bite me."

The Zangoose chuckled, before breaking out in maniacal laughter. He then whistled, and at least 20 or 30 more of the species came out of the bushes.

"Well, Pikachu, how about we settle this with a battle? You against all of my followers. Oh, and you're not allowed to use attacks. Only your fists and feet. The Flash Zappers are there for a reason, to keep you from removing them. If you try to remove them, it will give you a most painful shock. If you're wondering, the Flash Zappers are the things on your cheeks." He then motioned to two of his grunts who untied Flash. He stood up, twisted and stretched his body, before looking back at the Zangoose who had caused him much strife.

"I guess you're not as smart as you look, Zangoose." Flash said. "You do realize that I am an electric type, electric shocks have little to no effect against me." Flash then reached for the objects on his cheeks, and touched them. As soon as his skin made contact with the devices, he screamed in agony, and fell to the ground, twitching and writhing in pain.

The prick of a Zangoose laughed. "Of course you didn't know. You naive little brat. The devices attached to your cheeks harness the power of your electric type moves. Now, typically, an electric shock conducts through the body, running across every millimeter of muscle, bone, flesh and tissue. But these devices are specially made to target only the nervous system, focusing all of the power of the shock to run across the main organ that keeps you moving." He said with a chuckle. "You're now paralyzed for at least 10 minutes. In the meantime, why not have some fun?" He then gestured to two of his grunts to Faith's tree, and dragged her over to their leader. They sat her down, Faith's head facing Flash's who looked directly into her eyes. The Zangoose walked over, and removed the gag from her mouth, while two Zangooses' from either side held her arms and legs in a bent over position. If Flash's eyes could've widened, they would've, as he knew what the motherfucking son-of-a bitch prick hole was about to do.

The Zangoose stood behind Faith, his hand trailing down his body until he reached the furry sheathe between his legs. He started to stroke himself, trying to coax his member out for the deed he was about to do.

"Actually, I've changed my mind. Guys, turn her to her side. I want Flash here to see everything, as his mate's virginity is taken from her." The goons did as instructed, spinning her around 90 degrees. Flash was lying on his side, heart pounding and not able to do a thing. A tear strolled down his face as he prepared himself to watch his mate suffer the soulless act of rape. She looked at him, giving off a weak smile, trying to tell him that everything would be alright. That illusion was shattered, though, when a bumb from behind and a scream from Faith indicated that the Zangoose had started.

"Oh, that feels so good...I love the feeling of virgin insides..." he said coldly, looking into Flash's eyes, while Flash looked back at him with a fire in his eyes. The Zangoose pulled back out of the crying Faith, and was about to thrust back in, when, from out of nowhere, a flying fist faster than the speed of light slammed into the Zangooses' face, throwing him backwards a good ten yards. Out cold, and still semi erect, with his full size being a laughable 3 inches, their leader laid on the ground without any sign of movement. Flash had knocked him out with one punch. Before any of them could react, the nearest one to Flash, the one on the right leg, was picked up by the tail and thrown to the one on the right front paw. As soon as they stopped holding her body on her right side, Faith fell on her side and stopped moving.

Flash went after the other two next, who had already let go of the girl and were beginning to back up. Flash, however had other plans. He launched a Thunderbolt that was so powerful, it broke the contraptions around his cheeks and flew towards the duo, frying them to the point of near death. Flash didn't care though, he would kill everyone here if he had to to protect Faith.

All of a sudden, all of the remaining Zangoose ran at him, aiming to attack. One ran up behind him, but was too slow as Flash turned around and grabbed his arm, and threw him over his head, tripping another one running at him. Flash then ducked as a fist flew over his head, and he retaliated with a elbow to the stomach, and a backhand punch to the temple. Flash was then struck in the chest by a kick, more so on the shoulder, as it spun him around. The Zangoose flew past him, but Flash recovered amazingly fast, and grabbed his leg out of mid air, throwing him against the ground and leaving a Zangoose sized crater.

Next, he narrowly avoided a head on collision with a Quick attack, dodging to the left and punching the speeding object in the side. She fell over, and rolled away a few centimeters, before getting back up and attacking again. This time, both she and another Zangoose launched their selves at him. Flash bent back, Matrix style, to avoid a Slash attack from one, into which he grabbed said arm and shoved the palm of his hand into the back of her elbow, breaking her arm. She fell to the ground in front of him, before the next one flew at him.

Flash did a 720 degree corkscrew to doge the oncoming headbutt by the next Zangoose. He was too slow to avoid the next attack, though, another headbutt, this time hitting him straight in the chest. Flash fell to the ground, all of the air quickly rushing out of his lungs. They then all circled around him, about 10 more Zangoose, waiting for their turns to kick the shit out of the downed Pikachu. Flash smirked, not noticed by the crowd, and unexpectedly released a spark attack. It hit everyone, frying them and knocking them out.

Flash picked himself off of the ground, and waddled slowly to his last order of business, the leader. While he wasn't going to do anything that would kill him, he did have something in mind. Taking a knocked out Zangoose's claw, he reached down to between his legs, and cut open his testicles, fixing the Zangoose by taking his testicles and severing the little nerve connecting them to his body. Now, he'll never be able to reproduce, a small price to pay for what he almost did to Faith.

Faith! Shit, through this entire mess, Flash had forgotten completely about Faith. He rushed over to her side, and, seeing that she was still unconscious, picked her up in his arms, and started the long trek back to the burrow.

* * *

After Flash had gotten back, he washed all the blood and dirt from both him and Faith, and laid her down in their makeshift bed, and waited for her to wake up. It was turning to sundown now, and it wouldn't be long until the end of the day came. He still had a lot of errands to run, like returning the pillows to the Granbull's and returning Buisel's table to him. He decided that now was a good of a time as any, and set out to return their items.

* * *

Flash got back, the errands not taking too long, but not before night came. He walked back inside into the dark, before being abruptly stopped by Faith lighting a candle in the dark.

"Faith? Is that you? A-are you alright?" Flash asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Flash. Just woke up, found it was a little dark, decided to light a candle, found out you weren't here." Faith answered, seeming completely normal after what had just happened.

"You aren't...uhm...'s-sore' or anything?" Flash asked, embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm fine. He was only like, 2 inches, didn't even break my hymen." She giggled. "It was actually quite depressing for such a supreme leader." Faith said laughing.

"O-oh...well, that's...good...I guess." Flash said with a shaky voice, trying to hold emotions in.

"Flash, is something wrong?" Faith asked, for once her being concerned about his well being.

"O-oh yea, I-I'm f-f-fine...I w-was just...so worried..." Flash started to break down. "I t-thought...he hurt y-you..."

Faith got up, and walked over to the now sobbing Flash, and hugged him. "Oh, Flash, you worry too much. Please, stop crying, I'm fine. I promise!"

Flash wrapped his hands around her waist, his head in the crook of her neck, his sobs died down to sniffles. They pulled apart, and looked each other in the eyes. Another playful smirk spread across Flash's face, as he surprised her with a really fast kiss, one Faith wasn't expecting and wasn't even aware of until a second after it happened, although it didn't take long for her to melt into it. They stay there, passion surrounding them and emanating off of their bodies. Eventually, they got to the tongue, and after a while, Faith guided Flash to the floor. Flash was now on top of Faith, their positions further deepening the kiss's passion.

Faith took the opportunity of the moment, and started feeling Flash up. After she started, Flash mimicked her movements, also flying his paws up and down her body. Faith rubbed circles into his back, and Flash felt around her chest and sides, making her hormones go crazy. Once she noticed she was being upstaged by Flash's rubbing, she took drastic measures, and swiftly grabbed Flash's ass and spread her legs. This ought to make him swoon.

After she grabbed his ass, Flash pulled back from the kiss, a little shocked. He looked down to see she was giggling, and trying to tease him. Well, two can play at that game. A smirk spread on his face, as he plunged back into another kiss, this time rotating his tongue around and stroking the roof of her mouth with it. He was now also rubbing circles into her nipples, causing light moans to escape her muffled mouth.

The tip of Flash's head started to escape his sheathe, and he didn't notice until Faith jumped and her eyes snapped open. They broke the kiss, and both looked down to see Flash's member prodding her above her clitoris. Flash looked up and blushed, Faith mimicking his movements, and Flash finally broke the silence, with a question.

"Do y-you want to s-stop now? Y-you did tell me t-that you wanted to wai-it until you w-were ready..."

Faith didn't respond with words. Instead, she responded by taking her hands off of him, pushing him into a sitting position, and grabbing his member with her left hand.

"F-faith..."

"Shhh...sit back and relax. Let me do all of the work." Before he could respond, she took a long lick from the base to the tip of his impressive 6 inch phallus. This caused massive moans to escape his mouth, and a shiver to run up his spine, and he leaned back on his hands, letting pleasure take over his body. She repeated this a couple of times, before she took his tip into her mouth. His eyes snapped open, and he was about to shove her head down on him reflectively, when he stopped himself. Faith, noticing this, popped the head out of her mouth, and said these simple words: "Do it."

Without a second thought, Flash grabbed her head forced her head down on his member, shoving 4 inches in at once. Now in full control, Flash started to skull fuck Faith. He bobbed her head up and down on him, and he thrust back in time with her head. Now finally getting all 6 inches in, Flash could start going faster, and he did so, picking up the pace and not hearing anything from Faith in terms of complaints. In fact, all he heard was moans, as she was playing with herself using her other hand. Flash's speed greatly increased after a little bit, and it wouldn't be long before he blew his load. Faith, sensing this, pulled her head off of his throbbing penis, a strand of saliva and pre-cum mixed connecting her mouth to his tip. Flash looked at her confused, before watching her lay on her back, spreading the fur around her waist to allow Flash full access to her now sopping wet twat. Flash, again, didn't need to be told twice, as he padded over on his hands and knees, putting his mouth on hers, and drawing her into another deep kiss. He lined his sex up with hers, and lowered himself onto her.

"F-flash...before y-you begin.."

Flash looked up, with a type of expression that made you think that he thought he did something wrong.

"Oh...have you changed you're m-m-mind, Faith? I-I can stop at any time, y-you know..."

Faith sighed. "Well...I-I've heard i-i-it hurts...really b-bad...I'm just a l-little scared..."

This time, Flash sighed. "Alright then." He started to pull himself off of on top of her. When she restricted his movements by pulling him back forward by his behind, his now semi erect member unintentionally hitting her in the vulva, making loud moans come from the both of them.

"...F-Faith...?"

"...Just because I-I'm scared Flash, d-doesn't mean I want y-y-you to stop." She said with A wink, trying to be seductive. He chuckled at her efforts, and touched his penis against her labia, both shuddering under each other's touch. Flash then slid his tip in, a little bit at a time, to let her get accommodated with his phallus. He stopped every once in a while, to let them both catch their breath before continuing. He kept going in until he was stopped by a strange sort of rubber like wall. He opened his eyes, and looked at her blushing form again. The same words as last time escaped her mouth, and Flash smirked.

"...Do it..."

"...Are you sure? I mea-"

"Flash, do it."

He gave her a nod, which she returned, before pulling out a bit and thrusting his hips forward with great power, which both broke her hymen and slid the next 3 inches of him into her. She let out a loud quick yelp, and clenched her eyes, her inside walls closing around the intruder and trying to force him out. Flash was concerned, but pulled out anyways, and got to work to relieve her of her pain. He slid out, until just the tip was inside, before pushing all the way back in again. Almost instantaneously, Faith's pain resided and was replaced with extreme pleasure. She let out a loud moan, once again grabbing Flash's ass and pulling him further towards her and trying to force more of him inside her. When Flash noticed this, he started to speed up his movements, thrusting into her with more speed every time he hilted her. They both were in complete and utter Ecstasy, moaning into each other's mouths and trying to milk the pleasure for all it was worth.

Faith was starting to lose consciousness again, as Flash pounded at her from the outside, now moving at an inhumane speed. It wouldn't be long now, until they both couldn't hold on any longer.

"F-faith..."

"...Flash..."

"I'm about to..."

"Me too..."

With a couple more thrusts, they both screamed out loud, climaxing and letting their orgasms paint their clear colors on each other, finally being able to mark themselves as true mates. Flash painted her insides white, while Faith's orgasm washed over his member and all over his lower body. Flash fell on top of Faith, wrapping his arms around her, still connected to her. His hips were still twitching and his member still was spurting it's special baby making seed. Eventually, Flash twitching stopped and he fell limp on top of Faith. Flash's limp phallus eventually slid out of her and receded back into it's sheathe. Flash fell off of Faith, utterly exhausted. Now full of Flash's seed, Faith moved over awkwardly to Flash, who threw and arm around her, falling asleep in each other's arms lazily. Flash opened his eyes once more, to see Faith snuggled in with him, their fur coated with each other's body fluids, and the sight was kind of arousing. He couldn't do all of that again, because he'd be unconscious just from moving to get back in position.

He smiled, looking down at his lover, her head on his chest and sleeping. Her breathing was soft and warm on his chest, and he smiled, before falling asleep with her in his arms, thinking about their future together and what might come of all this.

~FIN~

* * *

There you go, the last chapter of my first Fanfiction. Thanks for the support, again, I truly appreciate every one of you. I will be re-writing the first 6 chapters soon, because they're horrible and desperately need to be re-written. I'll start that as soon as I start posting the sequel.

Thanks again.

~LagomorphKing, signing out for the last time.


End file.
